What will greaser's girls do for love?
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: (curits's have a sis) New girls move in next door, Dallys going out with Melissa ( sister) what will it take for the guys to open up to their girls? What are the girls willing to do? *wink wink* ~rated R for a good reason numerous sexual parts~
1. New Neighbors

** This is MysteriousMelissa working with SodasGurl on a lemon ( gonna be good!..we don't own anyone who's name you recognize..we hope you like our story**  
  
Pony's POV  
  
I rolled over looking into my brother Sodas shut eyes. Boy, did he look peaceful when he slept. I wish I looked like him.  
  
I walked out into the kitchen without surprise to see our gang spread among our house Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally and Darry all 5 of them. Then I looked over at Darrys desk to see my sister, Melissa doing her homework on our spring break.we werent going back to school for another month and she was doing her homework. She was a brainiac but didn't look the part, her straight brown hair looked just right against her creamy, tanned complexion, and her bright green eyes stood out of her soft face. Ever since my mom and dad died 1 and a half months ago she has been introduced to the gang and for the worst part, rumbles. Melissa and Dally had hit it off right away, we all wanted to make it clear to Dally that she wasn't easy like Sylvia, but for some reason we think he knew that.  
  
"Hey, Pony theres some girls moving in next door, maybe you should introduce yourself," Steve said smiling.  
  
Some dumb girls to move in here I thought. Who would want to live here. I decided to get dressed and grab something to eat and go introduce myself.  
  
"Darry, im going to introduce myself to the new neighbors"  
  
"ok be back in 45 minutes" he yelled from the kitchen  
  
I walked out the door to meet our new neighbors. I walked down the street to their sidewalk.  
  
"Hi are you one of the moving guys?," a girl long red hair and hazel eyes said  
  
" No, im your new neighbor, Ponyboy Curtis" I said  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Rina Jansen and this is my sister Carly Jansen" she pointed over to a thin girl with blond hair and green eyes.  
  
I just waved. " I know we are new neighbors and all but would you and your Mom and Carly like to come over to our house later and meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure but I don't have a mom she and my dad died in a car accident 2 months ago. We live with my 19 year old sister Isabella"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my parents died the exact way 1 and a half months ago, my 16 year old brother brother Soda, my 15 year old sister Melissa and I live with my 19 year old brother Darry." I said apoligetically.  
  
"Sure we would love to join you and your friends later on tonight but I have to finish unpacking now," Rina said.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"YES" She said.  
  
** Yes I know this is a lemon but its gonna be a lemon with a actual story dudes..who will hit it off? Yes every character in The Outisders will do some sick stuff with a girl hehe ( that's why it's a lemon. Will the guys open up to their gals? Or will they have to do some.stuff to get their guys to open up?**  
  
  
  
  
  
trtew 


	2. III'm

Yea!!!! My chapter Hmmmmmmm what to write though. this is from Rina's POV by the way. Ummmm I guess its my turn to write and I need to stop talking so much =) remember we don't own anyone you know and vice versa.  
  
  
  
Once Carly and I had gotten done unpacking we walked next door with Pony. He spent the whole time telling us about his friends and his brothers and we in exchange told him about us and where we were from, New York.  
  
Once inside Pony introduced us to his oldest brother Darry and his sister Melissa, then he moved to his friends. Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dallas. I smiled when I saw Dallas.  
  
"Hey Winston what are you doing here?" he looked up at the sound of his name and grinned.  
  
"Hey Rina, I live here, kinda, what are you doing here?" he asked punching me in the arm before doing the same to Carly.  
  
"We just moved down here." I replied smiling and Pony shrugged.  
  
"I guess you two already knew each other, well I'll go get my other brother and tell him to come out, he was asleep when I left." I nodded and Carly sat on the couch next to Two-Bit.  
  
We were catching up with Dallas when Pony came back out.  
  
"Hey Carly, Rina this is my other brother Sodapop." I stood up and smiled as he walked out. My jaw dropped as Carly shook his hand. Damn he's hot.  
  
"Hey I'm Soda." He said moving to me and I stuttered trying to speak.  
  
"I-I-I'm Sabrina, But, Ohhh you can just Call me Rina." I finally got it out and he laughed softly.  
  
"Hey everyone Dinner is almost ready." Darry called from the kitchen. Soda grinned and excused himself to the kitchen to help set the table. I was still standing in the same place when Carly waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Hello? Are you in there?" the gang started laughing and I blushed as Darry motioned for us to all come in and eat. Carly and I were seated between Two- Bit and Soda while we watched Dallas steal kisses with Melissa every few minutes.  
  
"So, what are you girls doing later on?" Soda asked turning to Carly and me.  
  
"I don't know, we were probably just gonna hang out at the house, we don't really know anyone and we still have some unpacking to do." Carly replied while I took a drink to cool myself down as Soda reached across me to get the salt. God it was getting hot in there all of a sudden.  
  
"Well if you guys want you can always hang out here."  
  
  
  
Ok I'm stopping there, what do the girls say to Sodas offer?? I guess you'll have to wait and find out (Evil grin) Please review. Thanx 


	3. Tree Of Love

**Same old thing we own no one but the people you don't know**  
  
Melissas POV  
  
Rina and Carly decided to sleep over tonight they were really nice girls, it just got me nervous for a second when they found out they knew Dally and were hugging him. I can already tell that they will be here a lot, Carly and Two-Bit are well lets just say they havent stopped making out in like 30 minutes and are sitting in my bed. I havent seen Soda or Rina around for awhile, Pony and I decided to look for them.  
  
"Rina," I called.  
  
"Soda," Pony yelled.  
  
We walked into the bathroom and the room that Soda, Pony and I shared, No sign of them.  
  
"Oh well, they probably went out somewhere," Pony said.  
  
"I guess"  
  
I walked outside to get some fresh air, but instead what I got was "Dirty slut" yelled in my face by Soc's in their new Mustangs. Dally walked up behind me and planted small kiss on my cheek before I turned around to kiss him back.  
  
"Im going to visit my dad in the mental institute tonight, I have to, do you want to come? " Dally asked.  
  
"No, I cant I have to baby-sit tonight, sorry babe," I lied his dad hated me.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later, babycakes"  
  
I watched him get into the '57 Bel Air he swiped off of Buck in a card game. Gosh I loved him I thought. I walked around the yard thinking about my life and all that was happening to me, my great guy, parents death, new neighbors. wait where were they..Carly was still making out with Two-Bit in my bed and without doubt had already had sex with him but where was Soda and Rina? I walked around our small yard more and I saw that last thing I would have ever expected in my entire life.  
  
To my surprise I saw Soda laying on-top of Rina completely naked. What they were doing I didn't want to know, I think I already did know.  
  
Rinas POV (RIGHT AFTER DINNER)  
  
Soda and I could not stop looking into each others eyes. After dinner we somehow followed each other into the back yard. I sat down beside him on a tree root.  
  
"I know we don't know eachother, but I feel like I've know you forever, your so incredibly beautiful, Rina" Soda told me.  
  
"I feel the same, Soda"  
  
He leaned over to kiss me at first I pulled away but then kissed him back I felt his tongue on mine slowly rubbing together. He leaned me up against the tree and began caressing the edge of my tank top.  
  
"Soda."  
  
He stopped for a second and I nodded him the okay to continue. He began undressing me and I began undressing him until we were both naked. I barely knew him and he barely knew me but we both knew what was about to happen, and I was ok with it. 


	4. One Night Stand?

OK I guess its my turn again so yea, I'm writing this at school so nothing too big is gonna happen since the teacher is wandering around.  
  
I called out Sodas name as he pushed me over the edge and fell into my arms. We lay in each other's arms panting heavily. He kissed me softly before rolling off of me. I smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Soda? Was I ok? I mean that was great and I was just wondering if you felt the same since it was my first time." He smiled and put a finger to my lips before kissing me again.  
  
"You were great and don't worry, it was my first time too." I smiled and kissed him again before reaching for my clothes. Once we were both dressed Soda took my hand and lead me inside.  
  
When we got inside Melissa and Pony started blushing, I turned to Soda feeling my own face turning red.  
  
(Meanwhile back in the bedroom from Two-Bits POV)  
  
I grinned between kisses and started to lay Carly back on the bed. She gasped softly as I ran my hand up her shirt and I pulled back leaving my hand where it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head.  
  
"We just met, I don't know if we should be doing this." I sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Its ok baby, we don't have to do it if you don't want to." She smiled  
  
"Its not that I don't want to, I just don't think now is the time." I nodded and moved my hand from under her shirt.  
  
"Ok baby, we can when your ready. But until then we can still kiss." I leaned in to kiss her again but she turned her head.  
  
"I just want to know that your gonna care about me afterwards and that this wont turn into a one night fling." I nodded again and helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"I understand, well wait."  
  
  
  
Ok I am Sooooo sorry that was so short, but I got stuck. I just figured I wouldn't make both sisters sleep with someone on the first day =) 


	5. Misunderstanding

**Yaya its my turn! Same old thing we own only the peeps you don't know.I'm gonna be nice and write about Soda and Rina (like I'm supposed to) ERRRMM..this one might be kinda short, sorry guys**  
  
Rinas POV  
  
Last night was great. I thought to myself. I really liked Soda, just like I hoped he liked me. I wondered what Carly and Two-Bit did last night. she spent the night over by the Curtsies I'm not sure why I didn't I guess it just felt weird to be around Soda. I'm planning on going over there in a few minutes.  
  
I rolled myself out of bed and meandered my way into the bathroom to wash my face apply my make-up and get dressed.  
  
"Isabella I'm going over to the Curtsies" I screamed half way out the door.  
  
"Who are the Curtsies" she yelled.  
  
I didn't care what she said I was already half way out the door, not the like she actually cared about us.  
  
I walked down the sidewalk over to the Curtsies I saw Dally pull up by the sidewalk and run into the house looking like he was preoccupied with doing something, probably seeing his girl.  
  
I walked tiredly up their porch steps and when I got into the house I was greeted by well, Dally and Melissa's making out and Carly laying on Two- Bit's lap asleep. I figured Pony was still asleep and Darry was at work. Sodapop was sitting at the table with his head down. I ran over to him thinking something was wrong.  
  
"Soda, are you okay?!"  
  
"What, oh yeah I'm fine baby, I was just worried, when you walked out of here last night that you were mad or weren't ready or something.," his voice trailed off.  
  
"No, not at all, I'm fine"  
  
"Oh good, I was worried" he said happily.  
  
I gave him a kiss and we walked into the living room and sat on the floor and slowly fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
**Ok guys that really sucked but I try. the next chapter should be about Melissa and Dally.if my partner is gonna be nice hehe just playing Sabrina (** 


	6. not ready?

Ok my turn again, Hmmmmmmm you all know who we own so yea. And I am a good girl; see this is Dallys POV hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled away from Melissa and looked around, everyone was asleep.  
  
"When the hell did everyone come in and fall asleep?" I asked and she shrugged.  
  
"Beats me but hey, since everyone is asleep its just us." I grinned and kissed her again. She pulled away when I leaned her back on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We cant here, what if someone wakes up? My brothers would kill me." I sighed.  
  
"Well Soda doesn't seem to have a problem doing it somewhere where he can be seen." I said glancing over at Soda who was doing things, in his sleep. I laughed softly and turned back to Melissa.  
  
"Well if you don't want to do it here we can go back to Darry's room, he's not here." Before she could answer I was dragging her back to her oldest brothers bedroom.  
  
Once we got inside and closed the door, I kissed her again sitting on the bed and pulling her into my lap.  
  
"Dally I don't think I'm ready to do this yet." Melissa said as I rolled her off my lap and onto the bed so I was laying half on top of her.  
  
"Don't worry babycakes, I wont hurt you." I replied between kisses but she pulled away and sat up.  
  
"Dally I said I'm not ready." I sighed and ran my hand up the back of her shirt.  
  
"Come on baby don't leave me hanging." I said as I unhooked her bra. She pushed me away and snapped it back.  
  
"Dally I said no, Please don't push this." I sighed and lay back on the bed.  
  
  
  
Sorry that was short but I got stuck, anyway what will Melissa's decision be?? You gotta R&R to find out. Hey someone has to act like that, and remember the girls are trying to find the guys soft sides, they need to have a bit of conflict about sleeping together =) hehe anyway just review please =) Thanx 


	7. The one who could protect me, could also...

**Same old thing, we own no one**  
  
**Melissas POV**  
  
I ran out of Darrys room with a tear running down my cheek, the only person I thought could protect me, was about to hurt me. I wanted to have sex with Dally but then again, I didn't. Would he like me like he did after? That's what I was scared of. I ran out of the house at 1:30 in the morning and sat at the bottom of the porch hugging my knees, crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder I pushed it off thinking it was Dally. I turned around to see Soda. He saw the tears and my eyes and embraced my small body in a huge bear hug, I looked over at Rina who seemed jealous, but only for a second.  
  
"What happened?" Soda asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said as Soda was feeling my back.  
  
"Then why is your bra unbuckled?" He asked obviously not believing me.  
  
I looked into his eyes an began crying again Soda gave me a hug and this time I felt a third person join in, Rina, maybe she wasn't so jealous.  
  
"Tell me more about it in the mornin'" Soda said as we walked up the stairs into the house.  
  
Dally was walking out of Darrys room just as I got into the house, I just gave him an innocent look as I passed him. In a way I wanted him to feel like shit for what he wanted me to do when I said 'no' but in a way I felt bad. "No Melissa don't feel bad for that asshole" I told myself, but I did.  
  
**Next morning**  
  
I was laying in Darrys room when I woke up, I felt good, then the thought of what happened last night, I really felt bad.  
  
I walked out into the kitchen to find Rina and Soda doing their usual make out a little, cook a little, make out a little, cook a little.. I swear they were going to get married. They were so cute. Too bad Dally and I weren't like that. 'speak of the devil' I thought as I looked in the living room to see Dally laying on the couch with no shirt on. Damn he looked hot I thought. He looked at me and I turned away. I couldn't stand this anymore.  
  
"Soda I'm going for a walk" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes.  
  
Soda knowing something was wrong followed me out the door, but I'm sure not before giving Rina a kiss and doing all the mushy, lovey-dovey crap.  
  
I was already walking pretty fast down the street and I didn't care that Soda was right behind me. Soda stared talking to me, "What happened last night?"  
  
"I really don't feel like talking about this, I just had to get away from Dallas, he was pissing me off." I said.  
  
I'm sure Soda knew that whatever happened to me last night probably Dallys fault.  
  
Everything was silent until I heard Dally yell , "SODA, MELISSA GET OUT OF THE WAY"  
  
I was confused but then I turned around to see the Blue Mustang, and a hand covering my mouth. I struggled. Soda fought whoever the Soc was that had me, but it was no use. I found myslef in the back of a Mustang. "We are going to have some fun with you, you little slut, and Dallas isn't going to be able to help you," a Soc said with a devious smile on his ugly face.  
  
** Whats going to happen to Melissa? Well that my friend is up to Sabrina. What are the Socs going to do to Melissa? What will the gang do?** 


	8. Brother?

Hehe my turn, Hmmmmmmm what should happen to Melissa?? Hmmmmmmm her fate is in my hands, that's scary. Anyway you know who we own bla, bla, bla. Ok now I guess I gotta write. I guess this will be from Melissa's POV again since I don't like writing from a Socs.  
  
  
  
I stopped struggling to get away from the Soc, his grip on me was to tight, and he kept calling me a dirty slut too.  
  
"Hey I have a question. Why do you keep calling me a slut?" He sneered at me and ran his hand along my jaw line.  
  
"Well greasers are all the same, cheap, easy and slutty, that's why." I sighed and tried to pull away again.  
  
"Well for your information I'm not a slut, I've never slept with a guy so will you please stop calling me a slut now?" He looked at me with a hint of a grin on his face.  
  
"So you mean you're a virgin?" I nodded and his grin grew wider.  
  
"Not for long." I gulped as they pulled into a parking lot and pushed me out of the car leading me to an old abandoned warehouse.  
  
"OK babydoll who do want to have you first?" I sighed and pushed away from them.  
  
"None of you leave me the hell alone." The one that had been talking to me stepped closer again.  
  
"No we aint gonna leave you alone, and I think I'm gonna go first." I started to turn and try to run but he caught me and pressed his lips against mine. No matter how much I tried to get away he wouldn't let me go.  
  
(Rina's POV)  
  
Soda came running back up to the house and grabbed his keys running out towards the truck followed closely by Dallas. I followed them.  
  
"Guys what's going on?" I asked as Soda started the truck.  
  
"The Socs have Melissa." I nodded and pushed Dally over and climbed in.  
  
"I'm going to." Soda started to argue but nodded and took off in the direction the Socs went.  
  
When we finally found them we got out of the truck and ran towards the door. But when we got in it was too late. One of the Socs was lying on top of Melissa and she was crying. Even though she was trying to fight the tears. I noticed the Soc that was on her.  
  
"Hey leave her alone." I yelled pulling him off and slapping him across the cheek.  
  
"Why you little, wait, Rina? What the hell are you doing here?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him  
  
"I should ask you the same thing what the hell are you thinking doing this to one of my friends?" He sighed and pointed to Melissa.  
  
"You call these people your friends? When are you gonna learn?"  
  
"Mike cut it out, I told you I don't want your life I have my own and I have my own friends." Soda stepped closer confused.  
  
"Rina how do you know him?" I crossed my arms.  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
  
  
OK That's it for me =) what did ya think?? Review please =) 


	9. Soc, somewhere not expected

**We own anyone, you know that routine kids ( I don't like the Socs I put myself at Rinas mercy look what happened LOL just playing Rina.I'll shut up now and type (**  
  
Rinas POV  
  
"That's your brother!?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yes, Carly's not my real sister, I moved here with her and her sister.I was born a Soc." I said kind of hiding in my shirt.  
  
I felt bad because my Soc brother almost raped Sodas little sister.  
  
"Well gee I didn't know YOU AND your brother were a Socs." Soda said.  
  
"Baby, don't get mad." I pleaded to Soda.  
  
"How can I not be mad, he almost fucking had sex with my 15 year old sister what is he 18, 19?, your kind fucking kills our kind, everyday!"  
  
Soda just kept quiet for a minute, studying Mike as if writing a book on him. "Fucker" I heard him whisper, as he walked back to the truck.  
  
Dally was laying by Melissa comforting her, She was crying on his shoulder, it was sweet to see such a tough greaser lending his girl his shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Don't think your getting away with this you ass," I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, I'll get away with this bitch, and when I get away your gonna come with me." He sneered.  
  
He picked me up and was running straight to the car. "If I couldn't have her I'm going to get you, bitch."  
  
"Want to make a bet on that fucker," I heard Soda yell as he knocked us over and picked me up by my upper thigh as he threw me over his shoulder. He layed me over by Melissa and Dally who were talking and kissing. I just smiled at them. I looked over at Soda who was knocking Mike to the ground everytime he got up.  
  
"Hey Soda, don't knock him out I want a few punches at him," Dally yelled.  
  
Dally layed Melissa down, and I kept her company while he ran over to Mike and punched him until he layed on the ground.  
  
"That's for trying to have my girl, you mother fucker." Dally said as he walked toward us.  
  
Melissa was smiling at Dally and Soda, "Thank you guys"  
  
"No problem, sis" Soda said.  
  
"Hey, no one is gonna get my girl before me." Dally said as he smiled.  
  
She smiled at him. " I love you guys"  
  
We all smiled, that meant we love you too.  
  
I hoped Soda wasn't mad at me.  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
I was still mad a Rina, she could have told me that she was part Soc breed. What if she would have gotten pregnant I would have part Soc kids, YUK.  
  
Dallys POV  
  
This whole thing scared the shit out of me even if Melissa and I were in a fight.  
  
"Lets get home you guys, the gangs gonna get worried" Soda said.  
  
"Yeah we should leave" I said.  
  
Everyone was getting up, and I went over to Melissa and picked her up to carry her to the truck.  
  
"Dally." she said as she smiled.  
  
**At the house**  
  
We walked into the house, everyone was gone, there was a note on the table saying 'We all went over to Dixies for some cokes - Two-Bit'  
  
Soda layed on the couch, Rina on the chair. Rina was hurt that Soda was mad at her. I think Soda was too, they both were too sweet and pure hearted to be mad at anything.  
  
Melissa walked into the bathroom, when I heard the shower running I assumed she was talking a shower so I waited in the kitchen and grabbed a coke. I could hear the recliner close on the chair in the living room so I knew that meant Soda got up and was probably making out with Rina. I walked in there to see what was up, and well needless to say Soda was. I just laughed, and I walked back into the kitchen and saw that the bathroom door was open so I figured that she was out of the shower. So I walked into the bedroom that her Pony and Soda shared. She was getting dressed.  
  
"Hey can I come in" I smiled, it was funny that this was the first time I've ever seen my girlfriend naked.  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
I walked into the room and shut the door just as she was putting her bra on.  
  
"Hey I just want to let you know that I'm sorry and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do and will always protect you," I looked straight in her gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"You know something Dally, I want you to be the first person I have sex with, so, do you want to have me, now?" I asked him.  
  
**He He, Whats Dally gonna say? ** 


	10. Finally ready

My turn, what will Dally say Hmmmmmmm I wonder Hehe anyway I guess its my turn, he was gonna rape his sister ewe that's wrong. Oh well Soda saved me *beams* ok here we go, I was told to go into a bit more detail so *Sighs* ok I'm going to try. This is Dally's POV  
  
  
  
My eyes widened in shock? Was she serious?  
  
"Are you sure baby? I told you I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." She smiled, god I loved that smile, and walked closer to me wearing only her underwear.  
  
"I've never been more sure Dally." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly as she began to unbutton my jeans and slide them off. Along with my shirt so I was left in my boxers.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her back and began kissing down her neck to her breast pausing at each one before kissing her stomach. I looked back up at her waiting for her to give me the ok. She nodded and I took off what few articles of clothing she had on before laying her on the bed.  
  
I pulled off my boxers and positioned myself over her on the bed. Making sure one last time that she was ready.  
  
"Its gonna hurt babycakes, are you sure." She smiled brightly again.  
  
"I trust you dally. I'm ready." I kissed her forehead and lowered my body down to meet her. She gasped softly and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded and I continued. She finally got used to it and soon she was moving with me.  
  
(About an hour later)  
  
Melissa lay in my arms; her breathing has slowed down a little. I kissed the top of her head and she turned over to look at me smiling.  
  
"You ok babycakes?" She nodded and kissed me again.  
  
"I'm fine as long as you're with me." She replied softly.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm stuck *Hangs head* oh well I guess this was ok, sorry it didn't have more detail but I tried to add some. 


	11. Whats this!

**OOOH I like that.hehe :) We own no one, yeah yeah.**  
  
Melissas POV  
  
I layed in Dallys arms, both of us were still naked. I had no idea why I was so scared. I now knew I could really trust Dally. I looked up at Dally who had fallen asleep, he looked just as hot asleep as he did about 45 minutes ago, I smiled at that thought. I hoped it wasn't going to be 'weird' as a lot of people say it is after you have sex for the first time with someone. After my run-in with the Socs I was glad that I knew he was going to be my first.  
  
I got up to get dressed, when Dally woke up and pulled me by my lower stomach back on his lap, "Where do you think your going baby" he smiled his smile.  
  
"Im really glad that we did that, I can trust you more now, I love you" I said.  
  
He smiled "You too, babycakes"  
  
He layed back down and I layed on him, " Not again," he snickered.  
  
"Awww Darn," I smiled.  
  
"Really?!" Dally said, probably thinking what all guys think.  
  
"Dally."  
  
"Im just playin' baby," He said.  
  
"Was I ok Dally.I mean you're a pro at this.(I smiled)" I said, considering it was my first time.  
  
"Of course, you were great.did it hurt bad?" he stalled asking me this. "I've never really cared if it hurt the girl, but you're to sweet to be hurt" I smiled, "Yeah, actually it did.but it was worth it."  
  
"Im sorry." He said looking down.  
  
"Its not your fault," I said smiling.  
  
"I just kinda feel bad"  
  
"Well don't." I said laying back down by him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
I looked up, Soda was standing in the doorway with Rina on his shoulders, looking at me and Dally laying on his and Ponys bed naked. Soda just laughed, "Don't even tell me what was about to happen or what already did happen"  
  
I wasn't embarassed that my brother saw me just after having sex, and knew that I had sex, everyone in our gang had sex before they were even, 15, I was just embarassed that my brother saw me naked.  
  
I looked up at Dally who was just as red as I probably was.  
  
"Melissa and Dally, holy shit, this is a shock my sister really is a slut," Soda laughed.  
  
"Don't even tell me you haven't had sex before, EERRRMM , Rina. that's probably why you guys were coming in here" I laughed.  
  
"Are you going to tell Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Well whos going to take you to the doctor?" Soda said.  
  
"Doctor?, its called a condom, pal and I used one." Dally said.  
  
"I have to go to the doctor, too, to get checked out you have to after the first time you have sex." Rina added. "Sorry, hunny Darry has to find out." Soda said.  
  
"Wont he be mad?" I asked.  
  
"He wasn't mad about me and Rina and we didn't even know eachother." Soda said.  
  
"Oh ok" I said, just as Darry walked in the door.  
  
**ooooh Darrys gonna be pissed. in my next chap, Rina and Soda are gonna get it on maybe. if I get enoug reviews :) ** 


	12. Darrys thoughts

Ok my turn, oh golly I'm stuck, this is probably gonna be short. I didn't know you had to go the doctor after having sex. Oh well my turn. (Sodas POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to look at Darry, he looked kinda mad.  
  
"Hey Dar." He held up a hand to hush me and me and Rina stepped back while he glared at Melissa and Dallas.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked and Melissa rolled off Dallas and covered up.  
  
"Darry, we were just."  
  
"Having sex?" Darry always got right to the point. Melissa nodded slowly and Darry sighed.  
  
"Melissa your too young to be having sex." Her mouth dropped.  
  
"Darry everyone has had sex at a young age."  
  
"Not your brother. Have you Soda?" I turned bright red and turned away  
  
"Dar I thought you knew about that, damn everyone else did for some reason." Darry looked as if he was about to kill me.  
  
"So now the who family is sleeping with someone?"  
  
"Not Pony, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Darry sighed and turned back to Melissa who had just spoke.  
  
"I cant do anything about Soda he's 18 and has to make his own choices no matter how much I don't want him to. But you are still a minor, Dally your 19, she's only 15." Dallas sighed and got up.  
  
"Darry I love her, I'm not gonna hurt her so why don't you just back off?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll let you do any arguments from here Melissa =) anyway sorry again that that was so short. 


	13. One bad thing, brings another

**Yay my chapter. I get to be perverted and a parental! LOL.we own no one**  
  
Melissas POV  
  
I quickly scrambled to get up and put my clothes on as Darry looked at us like he was about to jump on Dally and kill him.  
  
"Soda, Rina why don't you go wait in my room until I'm going to have a chat with them." Darry said.  
  
Soda gave me the 'good luck' look, he and Rina walked out the door.  
  
"I don't want to give you guys the talk mom and dad probably already gave you, because I'm supposed to be your big brother.I see you are both physically ready to have sex but you are not prepared for what sex can bring.," he paused and then went on about what can happen.  
  
All I knew was this didn't bring me anything bad, and I enjoyed it.  
  
Rinas POV  
  
Soda led me into Darrys bedroom. I sat on his bed. Soda left to get some chocolate cake. Soda and I knew what we were going to do in his bedroom, but unfortunately two other people had that same idea. I lay on the bed and waited for Soda to come back in.  
  
"Hey, how about some chocolate cake?" He said.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Im sorry we couldn't do what we were thinking of doing.," Soda said.  
  
"Who says we can't?" I questioned him. I flashed and evil grin.  
  
  
  
I wanted him; I didn't care if Darry found out. I sat up and pushed Soda on the bed. I was straddled over him, I bent down to kiss him. He reached up and unbuttoned my shirt, he got up and I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. He took off his shirt, then reached down to pull of my shorts. We were both left in our underwear, but not for long.  
  
Sodas POV  
  
I hoped Darry didn't catch us but I didn't care, I wanted Rina. I unbuckled her bra, threw it somewhere then she took off her underwear and I took of mine, I laid her gently on the bed and I laid on top of her. (im going to really try to be descriptive but. its weird writing like this, yo!) She grabbed my ( u know what she grabbed, LOL) I pushed her hand off, "Don't do that now," I laughed.  
  
She laughed back. I positioned myslef correctly on her, and began to thrust my hips up and down until I felt myslef inside her, I began to feel extreme amounts of pleasure entering my body,  
  
"RINA.OH RINA." I yelled.  
  
" Uh.SODA." She yelled as she rubbed my hair back. That told me she was feeling the same.  
  
I rubbed my hands up her, still thrusting my hips back and forth.  
  
"Are you ready Soda?"  
  
"Yeah.uh"  
  
We both were thrusting our hips to climax together. I felt it coming.  
  
"Ooh Baby," I screamed. I felt the pressure release.  
  
"UHH." She sighed.  
  
"That was fucking great" She said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah it was." I replied.  
  
She laid in my arms, looking pretty like she always did. 


	14. They got caught again

Oh god, I didn't even go into that much detail, it was good tho. * Rina cant stop laughing * Ok I think its time for Rina to cause trouble after all Trouble is my middle name Hehe.  
  
(Dallys POV)  
  
  
  
Darry was still going on about something, I was standing behind Melissa looking at the ground pretending to listen, actually I wasn't looking at the ground I was looking at Melissa's ass, I hoped Darry didn't notice.  
  
"Dally are you listening to me?" I looked up when Darry spoke.  
  
"Huh?" Darry sighed.  
  
"I didn't think so." He didn't get any farther before we heard a crash followed by laughter coming from Darry's room. Melissa and I followed Darry down the hall and watched over his shoulder as he opened the door.  
  
"Damn Darry cant you knock?" I heard Soda ask.  
  
"Its my room I don't have to knock, Cant you two control yourselves for a while?" I laughed as I saw what they had been doing. Both were covered in sweat and Rina hadn't even covered up, I guess she wasn't ashamed to be seen naked in front of people. Speaking of Damn she looked good like that.  
  
I could have slapped myself for that thought, first I had Melissa and second Rina was a Soc even tho she didn't act like it. But damn if I wasn't with Melissa I wouldn't mind having a piece of that.  
  
These damn thoughts are going to get me in trouble one day. I hadn't even noticed they had begun to get dressed again. Darry was going on about something again.  
  
Rina and Soda finally left Darry's room and brushed past Melissa and I. Rina's clothes clung to her curves and I watched her hips sway as she walked off. Melissa tugged on my arm.  
  
"Dally what are you looking at?" I turned to her and shook my head.  
  
"Nothing baby, want to go for a walk?" She nodded and I took her hand as we left the house, I had to get out of there.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, what did ya think?? I just thought a bit of trouble might help =) 


	15. Rina!

**we own no one* Melissas POV Dally and I went for a walk. We were walking past Sutton Street when a group of Socs came up to us and gave us some trouble. But Dally took care of them, real quick. We decided to stop at a park.and well continued our session of what we were doing earlier. He licked my lip and I kissed him back. I put my hand down his pants,  
  
"Oh Rina" Dally exclaimed.  
  
"RINA?!, WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled.  
  
"What.oh sorry." He said.  
  
"Fuck you ass hole, I gave you my life and you do that, I hate you Dallas Winston?!"  
  
I stormed off very pissed at him.RINA? I thought to myself.I started to walk back to my house, boy was I gonna kill her fucking ass!  
  
**Home**  
  
I walked in the door Rina and Soda were on the couch.Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, and Johnny were back and were on the other couch and floor, Darry was at work again.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" I yelled at Rina.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?" She yelled back.  
  
Soda look at me, weird, "What is going on?"  
  
" Ask your bitch!" I exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the gang got and stood up by me looking at Rina, the gang always backed me up.  
  
"Why, Dally huh?" I yelled.  
  
"Stupid whore" I exclaimed as I threw a punch at her. She blocked it.  
  
I threw another punch, this time it hit her straight in her, cheating face.  
  
The gang looked like they were ready to jump on her but not unless Soda and I moved out of the way.  
  
"The little whore isn't worth it guys" I said to my tough looking army.  
  
I gave her one last look and stormed out the door.  
  
' 


	16. What did I do?

Hehe, you know the drill we don't own anyone you know and vice versa.  
  
  
  
* Rina's POV *  
  
I held my cheek where she had hit me the most and looked around, Soda looked confused and everyone else looked pissed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I asked looking at Soda who shrugged.  
  
"Did she think I did something with Dallas?" I asked and the gang nodded.  
  
"When? I've been with Soda the entire time." I sighed and rubbed my cheek softly, It was gonna have a bruise on it.  
  
"I'm gonna go try talking to Dallas." I said walking out the door and towards where Melissa had come from.  
  
Once I found him he was leaning against a tree looking at the ground.  
  
"Dally what's going on? What's wrong with Melissa?" He looked up at me and his eyes got wide.  
  
"What happened to your cheek?" I sighed again.  
  
"Melissa hit me, she said something about me being a cheating whore and asked why it had to be with you, when was I with you?" He turned red and sighed.  
  
"That was my fault. We were making out and when she put her hands down my jeans I kinda called out your name."  
  
"Well this all makes a bit more sense now, but why would you call out my name?"  
  
* Sodas POV *  
  
I sat back down on the couch, where had Melissa gotten the idea that Rina was sleeping with Dally?  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" I asked and everyone shrugged. I sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go find Melissa and find out what's going on because right now I'm confused." I replied walking out the door after Melissa.  
  
"Hey sis what's wrong? What did Rina do?" I asked once I caught up to her.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm stuck =) hehe 


	17. Going to Bucks

**We own no one, **Sodas POV**  
  
"What's wrong," I asked.  
  
"Rina and Dally had sex."she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
I thought for a minute, Rina wouldn't do that, Dally would do that, but not to Melissa, and Melissa wouldn't lie.  
  
"What the fuck!" "Are you sure, hunny" I asked her.  
  
I followed her as she began to slow her walking pace, "Yes." she said as she fell into my arms crying.  
  
"I don't know why.I think it's my fault." She began.  
  
"NO, it's not" I comforted her.  
  
We walked back to the house, which was only 50 feet away.  
  
**Two-Bits** POV  
  
That ordeal about 10 minutes was weird Melissa wouldn't hurt anyone, Rina must have really deserved that punch. If a fight broke out you support your gang, Rina and Melissa were both in the gang.  
  
The door slammed, "Hey guys" Soda said.  
  
"Hey Mel, Hey Soda" We all said.  
  
Melissa was crying in Sodas shoulder, "Hi, guys" she said quietly.  
  
"Hey do you guys know where, Dally is?" Soda asked.  
  
"He and Rina left about 5 minutes ago," Johnny said.  
  
Melissa ran out from under Sodas, arm and into her room, we could hear the sobs coming from the room. **Rinas POV, 15 minutes ago**  
  
"Why would you call out my name?" I asked Dally.  
  
"Because all I could think about you, when I saw you naked." He smiled at me.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You want to go, over to Bucks with me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
We started walking to Bucks, when we got inside he lead me to a room.  
  
"Dally where are we going"  
  
"Oh I want to get some cigs."  
  
We walked past the rooms Buck had and not one of them was empty, if you know what I mean.  
  
Dally and I went into the room he said was kind of his.  
  
Dally laid on the bed, I sat on the foot of the bed, he took off his shirt.  
  
Holy shit he looked fine as hell with no shirt, he leaned over and kissed me.  
  
"Dally."  
  
"Just go with it" 


	18. Just go with it

Ohhh trouble time, Ummmm lets see what to post, I'm probably just gonna do Rina's POV since I'm stuck on everyone else's.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hesitated slightly as he kissed me again but I soon kissed him back as his tongue slipped into my mouth deepening the kiss. Why was he doing this? I thought he had Melissa? Why was I doing this? I had Soda. I gasped softly as Dallas ran his hand up my shirt fumbling with my bra strap.  
  
"Dally are you sure you want to be doing this to Soda and Melissa?" He silenced me with another kiss as he pulled my shirt over my head.  
  
"Shhh just go with it." He said between kisses, he moved down my neck kissing along the way till he got to my stomach and unbuttoned my jeans sliding them off and tossing them aside with my shirt. He moved his way back up kissing again until he got back to my lips kissing me deeply while fumbling with his jeans.  
  
"Dally maybe we should Uhh." I got cut off again when he kissed me hard enough to start to push me back on the bed. He undid my bra strap after he had gotten his jeans off and added it to the pile of clothes. Soon we had gotten rid of all clothing and Dally was kissing my thigh softly.  
  
Once he made his way back up my body he positioned himself over me kissing my forehead before thrusting downward.  
  
"Ohhh, Dally." I called out quietly as he began a slow steady motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him as I moved with him.  
  
"Oh god Dallas." I called as we neared our climax.  
  
"Ohhh Rina." He called as he gave one last thrust and fell into my arms. We were both panting heavily as he ran his hand through my hair.  
  
"See was that so bad?" He asked kissing me deeply again.  
  
"Could have been better." I joked and he laughed softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for me and I'm stuck =( 


	19. Whoa!

**Isn't she mean guys? (wipes tear from eye) anyways I will live and will shut up and write**  
  
**Johnnys POV**  
  
I was sitting in the living room with Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop, and Ponyboy, when Dally walked in, with Rina behind him.  
  
"Hey, Guys" Rina said.  
  
"What's up?" Dally said.  
  
"Uh, Hi, where were you guys, and what the fuck is going on." Soda said.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, I think Melissa is upset about your parents still," Dally said.  
  
"Don't even bring up my parents Winston, we all know what the fuck is going on here." Soda looked over to Rina.  
  
"I thought we were together?" Soda asked, I could tell his voice was getting madder.  
  
"Baby, we are."  
  
It sure didn't seem like it to me.  
  
**Melissa POV**  
  
I heard Dally and Rina walk in the door, I knew exactly what they were doing, boy, was I going to get back at him. I had the perfect idea, I walked out of our bedroom with tears still flowing out of my eyes.  
  
"Don't even get me started, bitch!"  
  
I wanted to show her a piece of my mind but Soda had my arms.  
  
"If you're with my brother than, explain to us why you and my EX, Dallas here were just fucking, we would all really like to know. Wouldn't we guys?"  
  
"Oh, hell yeah" the gang responded.  
  
Rina started to talk. "You know what, I don't even care, tell the gang when I leave," I said.  
  
I glanced and Dally and glared into his eyes. "Mother fucker," I whispered under my breath as I ran out the door.  
  
I was running down the street when I heard Dally yell "I'm sorry, baby i'm sorry"  
  
"Go home Dallas, Go home"  
  
I continued to run to carry out my little plan. I was running to Bucks, to fuck the first guy I see.  
  
I walked into Bucks, where there was a party going on 24/7. I grabbed the first guy I saw, which happened to be Tim Shepard.  
  
"Whoa, hey Melissa, I didn't know you were a party animal, How is it with you and Dally?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I love to party.me and Dally, were good but ummm, he's not very. oh whats the word, good" I flashed an evil but innocent grin.  
  
"Oh I see," He smiled.  
  
I led him upstairs, and into a bedroom. I gave him a cute smile and pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Whoa I never knew you were like this" He said.  
  
"But it's a good thing right?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
I unbuckled his pants took them off and threw them in the corner, followed by his shirt. He was left in his underwear. He took off my shirt, and pants. We were both left in our underwear. I kissed him, my tongue ran down his stomach until it reached his (gosh people you know what I reached!) I sucked it.  
  
"Oh yeah."Tim moaned.  
  
I moved back up his body, and kissed him. He moved on-top of me before pushing down.  
  
"Uhhhh" I yelled.  
  
We heard the door open. "WHAT THE FUCK,"  
  
**Ooohh, I'm sure you guys know who that was, right?** 


	20. She meant nothing

Hmmmmmmm my chapter now. You know who we own.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled and Melissa sat up and glared at me.  
  
"Don't you even start with me Dallas, you fucked Rina first." I sighed  
  
"When I said her name we hadn't done anything, I didn't mean to but when you got pissed and hit her she came looking for me and things just happened." Tim moved away from Melissa and she stood up wrapping a sheet around her. She walked over to me and slapped me  
  
"Don't you even start with me you still fucked her."  
  
"It meant nothing Melissa. I don't know why we did it just happened I'm sorry."  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I walked through the park by myself, everything was going wrong.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?" I asked myself softly.  
  
"Because you're a little slut that deserves it." I turned around to see Mike standing behind me  
  
"What to you want?" I growled at him as he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Your coming with me now and this time your little friends aren't gonna be able to save you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that was really short sorry, I got stuck, Well Melissa? My fate is in your hands now = ) 


	21. Damn Socs

**Man, her fate is in my hands, that's really scary! We own no one** **Rinas POV** Mike grabbed me and threw me in the back of his blue Mustang his friends were taking off my clothes.  
  
"Since we could do what we wanted to do with, ummm you little friend Melissa, we are going to get to do what we want to do with you" One of them smiled.  
  
Dallys POV  
  
"Get your clothes on, Tim, I'll talk to you later"  
  
I guess I deserved what was coming to me, so I didn't make a big deal about it.  
  
"Bye Tim" Melissa said.  
  
"See ya" Tim said as he laid back down on the bed.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Dally, I loved you so much then you went and did that, I was hurt" Melissa said as she looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I love you" I said.  
  
"I love you too, Dally"  
  
Rinas POV  
  
The Socs all looked at my naked body and started to undress, in the back seat as my own brother drove the car.  
  
"We are going to have some fun with you, all three of us, which one do you want to have some fun first?" A Soc said.  
  
"Gee how about NO ONE" I spat back.  
  
"Shut up you little slut" The Soc said as he laid on top of me and began to thrust his body in mine. He began to grab my ( I hate writing like this you know what he grabbed) I began to feel a painful sensation on my breasts. I grabbed his dick and clawed it with my nails.  
  
"AHH fucking bitch"  
  
The last thing I felt was a punch.  
  
**Sodas POV back at the curtis's**  
  
"Does anyone know where Rina is?" I asked.  
  
"Does anyone care?" Melissa asked.  
  
We all knew what happened and how Melissa hated her so I didn't say anything.  
  
"Not really" Dally said.  
  
We heard a big BOOM at our door. I opened our door to find Rina laying on our porch full of blood and naked.  
  
**Ooh nasty, ** 


	22. This is all your fault

Damn you Melissa. I'll get you back for that  
  
  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
  
  
I went to Rina's side and lifted her head up gently.  
  
"Rina you ok?" She groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Soda?" She asked and I nodded  
  
"Yea it's me, are you ok what happened?" I helped her up and wrapped my shirt around her.  
  
"I was walking in the Park and Mike grabbed me and his friends" She stopped talking and got real quiet.  
  
"Rina what did his friends do?" She gulped and started shaking real bad.  
  
"They raped me." She replied softly as she started to cry.  
  
"Here com on." I said leading her inside to my room to get her some clothes. I went back to the living room while she got dressed in some of my clothes I had outgrown.  
  
Melissa looked up at me and smirked.  
  
"You know she probably wanted it." I shot her a warning glare.  
  
"You know this is all your fault Melissa. If you hadn't of come in here blaming Rina for something that you didn't know if it was actually true or not none of this would of happened." Rina came up behind me and thanked me for the clothes softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I replied looking back at Melissa just daring her to cause more trouble with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I'm stuck, I hate it when this happens. 


	23. Next it will be Pony!

**We own no one** Sodas POV  
  
"Ok its not my fault, she fucked Dally!, and im going to get mad at her, so why don't you just shut the fuck up Soda" Melissa yelled at me.  
  
I saw the tears start to well in her eyes as I remembered the night she ran from Dally. "Well you don't have to say those things" I said.  
  
"Well, I don't care, she is a bitch for fucking Dally" she yelled.  
  
I saw the gang back up, I didn't blame them, after what Melissa punched Rina that day.  
  
"So why arent you mad at Dally?" Rina asked.  
  
"Because he fucking apologized and said you didn't mean jack fucking shit." Melissa yelled.  
  
"Oh, well maybe if you werent always being a bitch to me I would apologize" Rina said.  
  
"Fuck off, bitch" Melissa yelled.  
  
"You guys really need to stop, this crap, Rina I'm sorry about the Socs, but it meant nothing" Dally said.  
  
"I know Dally I feel the same way. And don't be sorry"  
  
"Are you ok Rina?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" She said.  
  
Rina looked down at her naked self and began to laugh, the gang joined in.  
  
"Shut up bitch, whats so fucking funny about being naked, now you'll be having sex with , Steve, Johnny, Two-bit and probably Ponyboy" Melissa said. "Whatever" Rina said,  
  
"Melissa, don't start, where were you?" I asked.,  
  
"Fucking Tim Shepard" Melissa said, as she flashed a proud smirk. 


	24. Back off

I thought I was dressed hmmmm Oh well this is Rina's POV  
  
  
  
"Oh wow that's really something to be proud of." I laughed  
  
"Shut up bitch." Melissa shot back.  
  
"You know its not that hard to get in bed from what I've heard, all you have to do is be easy."  
  
"Like you?" I started to swing at her but Soda held me back.  
  
"Rina why don't you go finish getting dressed?" Soda suggested and I looked down at the shorts I had on.  
  
"Yea I guess I forgot a shirt." I said smiling slightly.  
  
"I'll be back." I said walking back to Sodas room to finish getting dressed.  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
I sighed and sat on the floor since there were no seats left. Melissa stood up and went towards our room  
  
"Hey where ya goin? Rina's still getting dressed." She shrugged  
  
"So its not like she's embarrassed to be seen naked, I need something out of my room and I'm gonna get it." She said before continuing to the back.  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I looked behind me as the door opened. I had just pulled my shirt on and saw Melissa standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"You know you're a bitch for sleeping with my boyfriend." I sighed.  
  
"You know he's the one that invited me to Bucks not the other way around, he said he just wanted some cigarettes and then HE kissed ME not the other way around. I told him we shouldn't do that to you and Soda but he's the one that said just go with it. I'm not in the mood for this today, I just got raped by three guys while my own brother didn't do a damn thing to help me in fact he's the one that grabbed me and shoved me in the car with them, then Dally used me for his own pleasure, he thinks of me once decides I'd be a good fuck then forgets about me afterwards. I'm not having the best day so I suggest you just back off."  
  
  
  
OK that's it for me * Grins * 


	25. Melissa the Meanie

**We own no one** **Melissas POV**  
  
"You know what bitch, you fucking deserved what you got, I don't care if Dally kissed you its over now and he said you meant nothing" I said.  
  
"Learn english bitch, I said BACK OFF" Rina said.  
  
"I know exactly what you said, and you think I give a fuck? I DONT"  
  
"I hope you get raped again," I yelled bitterly.  
  
"Fuck off" Rina yelled.  
  
Two-Bit walked in followed by Steve and Soda.  
  
"Girls stop this crap, everything is over and done" Steve said.  
  
"Fuck off" I yelled back.  
  
I just said that to Steve, Sodas best buddy since the 7th grade, my 4th brother. "Steve I'm sorry" I said feeling bad.  
  
"Whoa.it's ok" He said.  
  
I looked back at Rina who was still naked.  
  
"What the fuck, bitch, trying to get everyone else to fuck you too?" I yelled.  
  
"No!" Rina yelled.  
  
"Then why are you prancing around my house still naked, Soda, I don't think you're good enough for her." I smiled and walked out with Steve and Two Bit following me, when I felt Rina jump on my back.  
  
"What the fuck, did you just say?" Rina said.  
  
Steve blocked her punch she threw at me. "I believe I said, Soda isn't good enough for you"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he is"  
  
"Then put some fucking clothes on" I yelled at her.  
  
I walked out the door, and sat on the couch beside Dally.  
  
"Baby I think you were being a little bit too mean, to Rina" He said.  
  
"What the fuck? Now my own boyfriend is sticking up for her. Maybe she just got raped, but my parents died, I got raped, I had sex and got caught and my boyfriend cheated on me all in one month. So I think she's the one who is being too mean" I said as I walked out the door not knowing where I was headed.  
  
**Where is she headed?** 


	26. Fight!

My turn again, ok this is gonna be good.  
  
  
  
I sighed and buttoned up the DX shirt Soda let me wear. I hadn't had time to button it up before she came in.  
  
"Rina she's just upset she'll calm down don't worry about her." Soda said from the doorway. I smiled and pulled on my shoes.  
  
"I'm not worried, I'm just tired of her judging me, I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon." He nodded as I walked past him out of the house. I got about to the park when I spotted Melissa.  
  
What the hell are you doing here?" She asked  
  
"It's a free country I can walk wherever the hell I want." I shot back as she stood up and ran towards me. We got into yet another fight and I was ready to walk away when she called me a cheep whore. That was one too many names, I spun around and punched her in the nose.  
  
"You bitch." She yelled jumping at me knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Why do you keep starting shit?" I yelled between hits.  
  
"Because I'm sick of seeing you hurt my brother by sleeping with every guy you see." I rolled out of the way as she went to hit me again and caught her in the jaw.  
  
"Look I'm Sorry about Dallas but I do Love your brother and I'm not trying to hurt him, what happened between Dallas and me is never gonna happen again because I love Soda."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short I got stuck =( 


	27. Not Again!

**We own no one*  
  
"That's bull shit, if you love Soda then why would you even sleep with Dally if he asked you too?" I yelled.  
  
"Honestly I don't know" Rina said.  
  
"That's a real good answer, I don't care what you think of me, or what you and Soda do, just don't hurt him like you did you good for nothing, shitty excuse for a girlfriend"  
  
"I'm really sick of you putting me down for dumb reasons" Rina said.  
  
"You deserved it, I don't care what you think, you want everyone to feel bad for you, do you have any clue the shit I've been through the last month? It really hurts to go through what I did" I yelled.  
  
"I don't want everyone to feel bad for me, I just want some comfort," Rina said.  
  
"Well that's all I wanted, but you took all my comfort away, when you met my gang" I said feeling bad.  
  
"SHIT, NOT AGAIN" Rina yelled.  
  
I turned around to see 4 Socs standing in front of me.  
  
**That was really short sorry guys** 


	28. Take me

Ohhh good ok me again  
  
  
  
We jumped up off the ground and backed away as the Socs came closer, my brother was still with them.  
  
"Well look what we have here. Both slutty greasers to play with." Mike said reaching for Melissa but I blocked him.  
  
"Melissa Run I'll follow in a second." She nodded and took off towards her house.  
  
"Why don't you guys just leave us alone?" I asked and Mike grabbed my arm  
  
"LET GO!" I yelled kicking him in the leg and running after Melissa, once I caught up we ran side-by-side back to the house.  
  
"Are those the same guys?" She asked I nodded,  
  
"Yea but can we talk about that later? Right now just run." I said as I heard voices behind us. We were a couple of blocks from home when Mike tackled Melissa.  
  
"You asshole let her go." I yelled trying to pull him off of her but his friend pulled me away and twisted my arms behind my back.  
  
"Let us go." Melissa yelled as Mike pulled her up off the ground.  
  
"No I don't think so." He replied as they drug us back to their mustang.  
  
"Don't you guys ever give up?" The Soc holding me laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Not when there's sex involved." I sighed and glanced at Melissa who looked scared.  
  
"Hey you guys why don't you let her go? She didn't do anything to you. If you let her go you can have me all you want." I said and they stopped walking.  
  
"All we want? What do we get to do?" One asked grinning  
  
"Anything you want and I won't struggle, you just gotta let her go." They thought about it for a moment and agreed.  
  
"Fine, she goes but you come with us." I nodded and they pushed Melissa to the ground.  
  
"She probably wasn't worth it anyway." One said as they drug me off. I turned back to Melissa and mouthed for her to go get help. 


	29. Why Rina?

**We own No one, isnt Rina nice?!*  
  
I ran home as fast as I could yelling "Soda, Dally, ANYONE, HELP"  
  
I ran up the stairs and in the door panting as I fell the floor in tears. I felt a hand just under my chest, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Mel, whats wrong?" Steve asked.  
  
"It should have been me it should have been me, it should have be." I said, tears flowing from my eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong baby?" Johnny asked.  
  
"The Socs were going to rape." I said out of breath. The guys got looks on their faces.  
  
"The Socs were going to rape Rina and I, but she told them to take her and leave me alone, I should of fucking been me." I said.  
  
"AGAIN, GOD DAMNIT" Dally yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE..., its always our girls|!" Soda exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I would have let them take me but.im sorry" I said feeling bad, they were all in love with Rina, they hated me.  
  
"Don't think like that, we love you, we are your brothers,"Two-Bit said and the gang smiled as if to say, 'yes'.  
  
"Lets go guys, we gotta save Rina" I yelled.  
  
We all ran out the door, I told them which way the Socs headed, we got about half way to the park where I Rina and I had met, and we spotted the blue Mustang parked in a parking spot at a local ice cream shop.  
  
"Lets have some fun with these socy jerks" Two Bit said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Lets just get Rina." Soda said.  
  
I agreed, I felt bad about Rina, they were going to take me but instead they took Rina. Even though I hated her, and I wanted to kill her then, she didn't deserve that.  
  
Dally broke the window to see A soc on top of Rina. Rina had tears in her eyes and was just laying there crying while her own brother raped her.  
  
"Stupid bastards get off her!" I yelled.  
  
Soda unlocked the door as the other, clothed Socs sprung into action against us. Mike jumped off Rina and Soda opened the door and punched him numerous times, Mike was laying in the back floor bleeding, he was out. Soda and I helped Rina up while the rest of the gang, beat off the Socs.  
  
"Rina I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I said.  
  
"Its not your fault I wasn't going to let them do this to you." Rina said.  
  
"Thanks Rina, I'm sorry about what I did to you and what I called you"I said.  
  
"Rina, I hope this never happens again, I love you too much" Soda said to Rina, "I love you too, Sodapop Curtis" Soda and Rina, kissed and hugged for like 5 minutes then I gave Soda a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said Soda, I don't know where id be without you, I love you." I expressed to Soda.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid, I love ya too" Soda said.  
  
I looked at Rina, we exchanged smiles. We gave eachother a hug, "Thanks for saving me." I said,  
  
"No, thanks for saving me" Rina argued playfully.  
  
"Girls, don't start another fight!" Steve chuckled. 


	30. no more fighting

Ok my turn. My brother?? That's just wrong.  
  
  
  
I turned and looked at Steve grinning.  
  
"Don't worry Steve, we aren't gonna fight no more. I hope." Melissa looked at me and nodded.  
  
"Yea I think we've fought enough." I smiled and tried to stand up but fell to my knees.  
  
"Rina you ok?" Soda asked softly. I nodded.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, my legs are just sore." Soda nodded and helped my up again scooping me up in his arms.  
  
"Well after being raped by four guys I'd think you'd be sore." He said smiling softly and I shook my head.  
  
"There were more?" I shook my head again.  
  
"No I was with you this morning, then that thing with Dallas happened, and I'm still really sorry about that and now this. That's six times." He nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess your right. But you don't have to worry about those Socs again, now lets just get you and Mel home." I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Soda." Once we got back home Soda carried me back to the guest room and lay down next to me on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Soda." He grinned  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For almost getting your sister into trouble again." He shook his head.  
  
"But you didn't, you saved her, if you hadn't of gone after her again they would of gotten her. I'm not happy that they got you instead but you sacrificed yourself to save her. No girl I've ever met would of done that." I smiled softly  
  
"Well even though I was mad at her, I knew if anything happened to her you and Dally would probably kill me." He laughed and ran his hand through my hair.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for saving her. And I'm sure as soon as her and Dally get done 'making up' He'll say the same thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Damnit, I'm stuck again. Sorry this chapter wasn't better but it's all I could come up with. 


	31. Thank You

**I feel much better!, Sorry I couldn't update my keyboard broke! We own no one**  
  
**Sodas POV**  
  
I wasn't greatful they took Rina but I was happy they didn't get my sister, I wish they would just leave us alone, Rina surprisingly was taking this ok, I felt really bad for her. Melissa was taking it worse than Rina even though nothing happened to her. Everyone was especially nice to Rina and Melissa. Rina and I walked out into the living room where Melissa and Dally were 'making up' and the gang was lounging around.  
  
**Dallys POV**  
  
I had to thank Rina for saving Melissa, I feel bad for cheating on her, shes something, else, except for when she was yelling at Rina, she could always make someone feel better or she could always help all of us.  
  
I got up from kissing Melissa to go take Rina into Sodas bedroom to thank her.  
  
"Where are you going baby" Melissa asked.  
  
"Oh I gotta go to the bathroom," I lied, I knew she would flip out if I told her I was going to talk to Rina.  
  
I hit Rina gently on her back and nodded for her to follow me.  
  
We got into Sodas bedroom " I want to thank you for saving Melissa, I don't know where the gang would be without you too." I smiled at her.  
  
"I was trying to make peace among us, and I'm older than she is, and more expierienced in getting beat up by Socs, and I knew the guys would kill if anything happened to her," She said.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank-you, and I hope you are ok" I said.  
  
"Thanks Dal, I'm fine and you are welcome" Rina said. 


	32. Why do I feel this way?

Hmmmmmmm this could be a good place for more trouble. I may hold off on that tho.  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled and Dally came over and hugged me. He kinda shocked me at first but I put my arms around his back and returned the hug. God it felt good to be in his arms, wait what am I thinking? I pulled away from Dally and stood there looking at the ground.  
  
"You ok?" I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Dally came over and sat next to me.  
  
"Are you sure? You look kinda nervous." I shook my head again and smiled.  
  
"No I'm fine, I was just thinking, you better go back to Melissa before she starts looking for you." He nodded and leaned over kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks again." I waved my hand to say no problem and he left. I lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why do I keep getting this feeling around Dallas? I'm with Soda, and I love Soda, so why do I feel this way?" I asked myself softly as I stood back up to go back to the living room.  
  
I looked over at Dally when I walked back in, him and Melissa had gone back to making out, I sighed and went to Soda sitting in his lap.  
  
"So any plans for tonight?" He shrugged.  
  
"We can all go to a movie." I nodded.  
  
"Yea a movie sounds great."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short I got stuck. 


	33. Feelings?

**We own No one**  
  
**Rinas POV**  
  
I really should not be feeling what I am around Dally, I needed to get my head clear and find out what was really going on with Dally and I so I can enjoy my time at the movies. I walked out of Sodas room to talk to Dally.  
  
"Dally can we talk, in here again" I said.  
  
Dally looked at Melissa, who looked like she was about to cry. "Be right back, babycakes"  
  
"Ok, Dally" Melissa said, who was looking at the gang ready to have tears pour from her eyes.  
  
We walked back to Sodas room.  
  
"Dally I need to talk to you, when you hugged me, I don't know about you but I felt something." I said.  
  
"Rina.when that thing happened I was just using you, but when you saved Melissa, that really meant a lot and I started to get feelings for you, so I feel the same, but im going out with Melissa and you have Soda, so we cant be together, im, sorry I want to not be a fuck up at one thing" Dally said.  
  
That was the first time Dally had opened up to me, and im sure to the whole gang. "Ok Dally, lets just keep this talk between us," I said  
  
"Sounds good," He said as he walked out the door. **Melissas POV**  
  
I really wonder what they were doing in there, I really wanted to trust Dally and Rina after all she just got raped for me.  
  
Dally walked out of my room and gave me a smile. "Hey, guys" He said, As he sat by me again.  
  
"Hey Dally" I said.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything with her, I promise, Meliss, please believe me." Dally begged.  
  
"I believe you Dally, I trust you."  
  
**Sodas POV**  
  
Just like I'm sure Melissa was, I'm wondering what they were doing in there. Rina didn't come out of there only Dally did. So I decided to go get her.  
  
"Rina, baby you wanna go to the movie with us?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," She said as I sat on the bed with her.  
  
"Are you ok, 6 times in one day, boy" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." She giggled  
  
We walked out into the living room hand in hand.  
  
"AWWW you guys are so cute" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Thanks, sis." Soda said, smiling.  
  
"Lets go to the movie," Steve yelled. 


	34. never felt that much in a kiss before

Ok I can mess things up now.  
  
  
  
Once we got to the movies the theater was dark and we couldn't see very well. Soda and I sat on one side of the theater while Melissa and Dally sat on the other side, so we would each have some privacy.  
  
Soda and I were making out when I pulled away grinning.  
  
"What's wrong?" I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." He nodded and I got up to leave, I ran into Melissa out in front of the bathrooms when I was coming back out.  
  
"Hey having fun?" She asked and I nodded.  
  
"Yea loads." I lied, I was still thinking about Dallas, but I'd never tell her that, We parted and I walked back to the theater forgetting which side I was on. I sighed and went to the right and sat down next to who I thought was Soda.  
  
"That was fast." I nodded, not like he could see me though.  
  
"Yea there wasn't much of a line." My mind was playing tricks on me, Soda sounded a lot like Dally, I shrugged it off as he leaned over to kiss me. It was amazing; I've never felt so much in a kiss before.  
  
"Damn, that's was, Wow." He laughed.  
  
"Yea I was just thinking the same thing Mel." My eyes widened, Oh no, its not. I grabbed his hand and drug him out of the theater so I could see.  
  
"Oh god it is." He looked at me shocked.  
  
"Rina how? Why? When?" I shook my head quickly.  
  
"I guess I went to the wrong side of the theater, I thought you were Soda and then, the kiss and I, oh god what's happening?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for me, sorry its short again, I keep getting stuck. 


	35. Mistake or No Mistake

**We own NO one**  
  
Melissa POV  
  
I sat down by Dally when he leaned over to kiss me, "AHH" I yelled.  
  
'Dally' looked up, and well is was Soda. "What the, How the, "He laughed.  
  
"Eww Soda, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" I joked.  
  
"Ha, ha, you must have walked in the wrong side of the theatre."  
  
"Ya, I must of"  
  
**Rinas POV*  
  
"Dally, we cant do this, I have Soda you have Melissa, I don't want to hurt Soda." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, damnit, I don't want to hurt Melissa either,"  
  
"But that kiss, was great, Dally" I said. What was I thinking?  
  
"Yeah, but kisses are much better when they are with people you can be with and you care about, I care about you " He said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey guys, whats going on?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" a Soc from behind us said.  
  
"**** YOU" Melissa yelled. "Hey babe lets go back to our seat" Dally said.  
  
**DALLYS POV*  
  
We walked back to our seat, and sat down. "Hey Dally, I don't really want to watch a movie, you want to go sit in the car?" Melissa said, smiling at me.  
  
"In Darrys truck, you want to do it in Darrys truck?" I laughed.  
  
"Why not?" She said, flashing a cute smile.  
  
Melissa and I walked out of the theatre to the truck. 


	36. Shes getting to me

Damn you again, that's ok I'll make my plan work  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I sighed and watched Dally and Melissa go out to the truck.  
  
"I care about you too Dally, a lot." I said to myself as I walked back to my seat. I finally got the right seat and sat next to Soda.  
  
*Dallys POV*  
  
Melissa and I were making out pretty heavily in the back seat of the truck; I was still thinking back to that kiss with Rina but tried to shake it from my mind.  
  
"Oh god Dally I want you." Melissa said putting her hands down my pants. I moaned softly as she kissed my neck. Suddenly I opened my eyes quickly and pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong Dally?" Melissa asked moving closer.  
  
"I cant, not here, I'm sorry Mel but I cant right now." She frowned. I ran my hand through my hair panicked. God Rina was starting to get to me.  
  
  
  
Ok that's was VERY short sorry about that. 


	37. We have some explaining to do!

"Dally, baby, whats wrong?" she said.  
  
"Nothing baby, we just cant have sex in a parking lot, with the fuzz everywhere" I smiled covering up my thoughts.  
  
"Ok, im sorry"  
  
"Don't be baby" I said as we walked back into the theatre.  
  
"Hey baby go sit down, im going go get us some cokes."  
  
"Ok," She smiled.  
  
I have to go talk to Rina. But first I have to get some cokes. I was waiting in the line to get some Cokes when Rina tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk," I said.  
  
"Yeah we do" Rina said as we walked out of line.  
  
"I was going to have sex with Melissa but all I could think about was you, I need to get my head clear, do you have feelings for me? Or not?" I said.  
  
"Yes I do, Dally I want to be with you" Rina said.  
  
"I feel the same, but I love you both" I said.  
  
"We need to get this straightened out with Melissa and Soda." Rina said.  
  
"We sure have some explaining to do" I said. 


	38. We have feelings for each other

Ok my turn  
  
  
  
I sighed as Dally and I went back to the theater. I went back over and sat with Soda while he went back to Melissa, neither of us was very calm.  
  
"Honey you ok?" Soda asked putting an arm around me. I nodded.  
  
"Yea everything is perfect." I said slowly as we went back to watching the movie.  
  
After the movie we were driving back home in silence. Dally and I avoided eye contact for now, we didn't want Soda and Melissa to know anything yet. After we got back to Sodas we were all sitting around the living room, it was still quiet. It was making me nervous.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You guys have been awfully quiet since the movie." I looked up as Soda spoke. I glanced over at Dally and sighed.  
  
"Well you're gonna find out eventually, Dally?" He nodded and we both stood up.  
  
"Well at the movies, I kinda went to the wrong side of the theater and well Dally and I kissed, now normally I wouldn't think that would be that big of a problem but." Dally cut me off.  
  
"But we both felt something in that kiss, and We think we have feelings for each other."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was sooooooooooooo short 


	39. It makes you happy

**Whoa, whoa.*runs to bedroom and crys*  
  
"Again, you guys are doing this to us again?" Soda said.  
  
I looked at my sister who was as white as a ghost, and I was sure she wasn't going to say anything. "Im sorry Soda."Rina said.  
  
"This is the last time Rina, your with Dally now, I love you and want you to be happy, so if you want Dally, you go ahead with Dally, you are welcome here when you want" I said. I loved that girl.  
  
"Sorry, Soda, I cant help it, she's just so beautiful" Dally said.  
  
"You go ahead Winston, take her. I only have one question, how could you hurt someone so beautiful and caring Melissa, as after all the stuff that happened to her? That's fucked up" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just happend" He said.  
  
"Don't tell me that, tell her!" I yelled.  
  
Melissa looked up at Dally, tears still I her eyes. "I don't want to hear it, you want her?, you want to be with that Soc? I don't care, it makes you happy, I loved you Dallas Winston" Melissa said as she walked off to our room.  
  
"Im sorry!" Dally yelled. Dally and Rina made it clear to us they wanted to be together, I wasn't going to stop them. Maybe I'll set Melissa up with Steve? 


	40. Maybe I should leave

Hehe my turn now, lets see what to say.  
  
  
  
I sighed, I really wanted to be with Dallas but I felt bad about hurting Soda and Melissa.  
  
"Dally maybe we should give them some time to think." I said and he nodded.  
  
"Yea maybe you're right, let's go, we'll be back, ok Soda?" Soda waved his hand as if to say whatever and me and Dallas left.  
  
"Dally I'm sorry." He looked down at me.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because if I hadn't of come here you and Melissa would have been fine and Soda would still be happy. Maybe I should just leave." Dallas stopped walking and turned me around to face him.  
  
"Rina don't sat shit like that, if you hadn't of come here I would have never met you and I'm glad I did." I smiled a little.  
  
"Really Dally?" He nodded and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Yea really, I'm glad you're here." I smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks Dally." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me again. When he pulled away I grinned.  
  
"Wow." He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
"Come on lets go get something to eat."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was really short again I keep getting stuck 


	41. Theres Somthing In the Closet!

**We own no on**  
  
Dallys POV  
  
Rina and I went to the Dingo to get some food and some Cokes. I really liked Rina, But I liked Melissa too. When me and Rina were done with our lunch we had to get out of there quick, 'cause I don't like to do things the legal way. As the day was pregressing I was beginning to miss Melissas' face more and more, but I was with Rina now, I was going to make this work. Rina and I were sitting on a bench in the park making out, yup this was I was missing this kiss, im not sure if it was Rina I liked or the fact that she saved Mel I liked, but this kiss was, great.  
  
"Hey, Hey, we are in a park here babe" I laughed, Rina was starting to put her hands in my jeans.  
  
"Sorry, you wanna go back to the Curtis's, we can do what we want there." She laughed.  
  
"Hell ya" I grinned evily.  
  
We walked back to the Curtis's.  
  
At the Curtis's before Dally and Rina get there  
  
Soda POV  
  
Melissa was laying the same chair, crying, that she was when Dally and Rina left. She was hurt, I felt bad for her, she and Rina were tied for the most beautiful person I knew, besides my mom, I don't know why Dally would hurt her.  
  
"Steve, will you get Melissa off that chair" I yelled.  
  
"Yah, cool it buddy" He yelled.  
  
"C'mon, honey, do you want to go for a walk?" I heard him say to her.  
  
"No, Stevie, I'm fine," She said, I knew she was lying.  
  
Steve walked back in by me, "She doesn't want to get up Soda, leave her alone, shes hurt, arent you?"  
  
"YA I AM, STEVE" I yelled.  
  
Mels POV  
  
I heard Soda yell, I've never heard him yell, that was scaring me.  
  
I walked into the kitchen "Soda, don't yell at Steve, he didn't do anything."  
  
"I know I'm sorry, Steve"  
  
Just then I heard Dally and Rina walk in. I ran into my room.  
  
"Hey Steve, Soda" Dally said, as I heard the door open to see Dally and Rina walk in making out, I ran in the closet.  
  
I watched silently as they ripped off eachothers clothes, Dally laid Rina on the bed, and started kissing her up and down.  
  
"You ready baby?" I heard Dally ask.  
  
"Oh yeah" Rina yelled.  
  
Gosh, there gonna have sex, I don't wanna watch this, I still love Dally I don't want to see him have sex. I saw him lower his body to meet Rinas, that's when the yelling started.  
  
"Oh Rina.." Dally yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah."Rina yelled. I couldn't take this anymore. I began to cry, but I stopped when I heard Rina say "Dally theres something in the closet" 


	42. we didnt know you were there

Hehe that was good, go Mel  
  
  
  
Dallas rolled off of me slowly and wrapped the sheet around his waist while I covered myself up in his jacket. Dally walked over to the closet and opened it slowly, Melissa was sitting on the floor looking up at him.  
  
"Melissa what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was in my room and I heard the door open and say you guys making out and I didn't have time to leave so I hid in here." Dally sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you were in here, hoe much did you see?" Melissa sighed  
  
"I saw enough Dallas, and I wish I hadn't." She started to cry and I got up and walked over to them, luckily Dallys jacket was bit enough to cover me up.  
  
"Melissa I'm sorry if we knew you were in here we would of."  
  
"Would of what? Just gone and don't the same thing somewhere else? Well I don't care what you two do." He voice was cracking and she was starting to cry again.  
  
"Mel I'm Sorry but."  
  
"Dally don't even start, I don't want to hear it." She yelled before running out of the room. I sighed and walked into Dallys arms as he wrapped the sheet around me.  
  
"I'm sorry Dally." He shook his head.  
  
"I know she's gonna be mad, but I think she'll be ok eventually, its not your fault."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet again that was short 


	43. I cant stop YOU

**Melissas POV**  
  
I hated Dally, and I now realized it wasn't Rinas fault it was Dallys, he was a bad boyfriend and an even worse person, I despised him. I sat in my chair again. "Whats wrong, baby?" Steve said.  
  
"I just witnessed a crime, well it should be" I yelled, I didn't want to get all pushy and bitchy, but I decided after seeing what I did I was going to.  
  
**Dallys POV**  
  
"Melissa I said I was sorry, don't start!" I yelled, I knew she was scared of me now that I could and would hurt her, and protect Rina.  
  
"Dally I'm not scared of you, so ill start if I want too" She yelled.  
  
"You guys are all a part of this gang, just stop, ok" Steve said.  
  
"No, no, no, Rina, here isnt part of this gang, if you think shes part of this gang cuz, she fucked Dally you are wrong,!"  
  
"Mel, I told you we didn't know you were there" I said, she made a point to me, she was the only girl not scared of me, she was the girl I used to love.  
  
"Yeah, and you would have fucked somewhere else" Mel yelled.  
  
"Well you cant stop us from doing that," Rina yelled.  
  
"That's right, I cant." Melissa yelled.  
  
"Not another fight!" Soda said. 


	44. I hope they kill me!

**We own no on**  
  
Sodas POV  
  
"Girls, don't start." I was getting mad.  
  
"Soda, we aren't starting anything, or at least I'm not if they want to sleep together, they can.I don't care, Dally knows I'm hurt but obviously, he doesn't care, so why should I care what they are doing?" Melissa said.  
  
"Your just jealous, and don't want anyone to know you are." Rina said.  
  
"No, actually, I'm not, I could have anyone I want, I'm pretty, smart, caring and I don't cheat on my guys, I picked Dally because there was something about him, but that was gone when you came back."Melissa yelled, I didn't blame her, she could have any guy she wanted, but she loved Dally.  
  
"Rina just lay off, Mel doesn't want to fight" Soda said.  
  
"She will when I do this." Rina said as she jumped on Dally and they started making out.  
  
Melissa just stood there with this, 'how could you do that' look on her face and ran out the door.  
  
"Mel, c'mon, the Socs and out there" I yelled.  
  
"I DON'T CARE I HOPE THEY KILL ME" She said, still running. 


	45. Be a Soc again and we'll leave her alone

You know who we own, Mel keeps saying no one and I keep saying anyone you don't know Lol, oh just FYI I wouldn't actually do that to Soda I'm not that cruel.  
  
  
  
I sighed as Dally set me back down on the ground. What was I thinking now? I looked over at Soda who looked just about as hurt as Melissa did.  
  
"Soda I." He held up a hand and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you and Dally are together now so why should it bother me." He said walking back to his room. I looked up at Dally.  
  
"Sorry I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to act like that to Melissa." He shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I put my finger to his lips.  
  
"I'm already worried about it, I'll be back I'm gonna go after her." I said kissing him quickly and following Melissa, once I found her the Socs were there once again,  
  
"God don't you guys ever learn?" I asked slapping my brother and pulling Melissa off the ground.  
  
"Look Mel I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I didn't mean to just stay back for a minute." I was talking fast but I think she understood because she backed away a little. I turned back to the Socs  
  
"Rina why do you keep trying to save her? Why don't you just come back home and become a soc again, you know you already are a soc so just give up trying to act this way." I sighed and looked back at Melissa.  
  
"If I come back home will you stop going after her? I'll become a soc again only if you'll stop coming over on this side of town bothering the greasers." Mike grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yea sure what the hell, you become a soc again, and get a soc boyfriend and we'll leave the greasers alone." I sighed and turned to Melissa.  
  
"Well looks like you win, I'm leaving and you get Dally back. See ya." I said walking towards the Socs leaving Melissa standing alone.  
  
  
  
That's it for me. Till next time. 


	46. Leather Jackets VS Cardigans

**Melissas POV**  
  
I ran home as fast as I could, Rina saved my ass, AGAIN. I wasn't going to let her become a Soc.  
  
"Soda."I yelled when I got in the door. Soda came running out of the bedroom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Socs got Rina, she saved my ass, again.this" Soda cut me off.  
  
"Again!" he yelled.  
  
"This time, SHE left with them, they said they would leave me alone and leave the Greasers alone, if Rina became a Soc again"  
  
Dally came running out I just glared at him "Rina, left with the Socs?"  
  
"Yeah, she did it for my sake, not that you would care." I snapped back.  
  
Dally ran out the door.  
  
"Where are you goin', Dal?" Soda yelled.  
  
"To find Rina!" He yelled back.  
  
**Rinas POV, with the Socs**  
  
"Well, Rina now that you're a Soc again, first we are going to get you some nice clothes, then we are going to cut your hair and put it up nice, then we are going to get you a Socy boyfriend." Mike said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
I smiled I didn't want to get them mad. "Ok, sounds good"  
  
We were on our way to the house my parents gave to Mike we were for sure on the Socy part of town, no raggedy houses and all new cars. I spotted, 11 Mustangs, 8 GTOs and a few Corvettes even.  
  
"Well Rina, pick your boyfriend," Mike pointed to the 4 Socs in the car with us, they were all ugly, with their khakis and cardigan sweaters, they made me sick to my stomach. I missed, the greasy hair, jeans and leather jackets of my greasers. I looked for the one who looked the most like Dally or Soda. "Him."  
  
"Oh, that's Bobby"  
  
"Hey Rina," Bobby sneered, with a devilish smile on his monkey face.  
  
I only wanted to get that smile from Soda, Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, or maybe Pony. Bobby pulled me on his lap.  
  
"Isnt this life the greatest? Theres a brand new Mustang parked in the driveway for you, I knew you'd come back" Mike said.  
  
Even though I hated every waking moment away from my greasers I grinned and bared it. "Thanks, Mike!" I yelled happily.  
  
I knew I was making one person happy, Melissa could have her buddies back now that I was gone, but I really missed them. 


	47. Your not touching my hair

Isn't Mel nice to me? Ok my turn now, I'll start with Rina's POV  
  
  
  
I sighed and got out of the car after Mick pulled into the driveway, he wasn't lying there was a brand new red mustang waiting for me.  
  
"Boy the guys would love this." I said to myself looking inside, it had everything, black leather seats the works. Maybe this part of being a soc wouldn't be so bad. Bobby grabbed my arm and led me inside.  
  
"This is your room." Mike said as I walked into a room that was bigger than the Curtis living room and kitchen combined.  
  
"There's some clothes in the closet, get dressed and I'll have a friend come over and do something about your hair." I glared at him.  
  
"You are not cutting my hair." I pulled my almost waist length red hair over my shoulder, my hair was my pride and he wasn't getting anywhere near it.  
  
"Rina it looks like you haven't cut it in years."  
  
"That's because I haven't, I might get it trimmed a little but you are not cutting it short." Mike sighed.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to cut it all off." I smiled softly and started looking through my clothes that were in my closet. All the knee length skirts and silk tops, god where did they get these clothes? Didn't Socs wear jeans? Or tee shirts? I sighed and pulled out a skirt and top.  
  
"Would you excuse me to change please?" The guys nodded and left the room, I sighed changing into my new outfit and looked into the mirror scrunching up my nose. I looked older than seventeen.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." I called and Mike opened the door again looking at me.  
  
"That's much better than those ratty clothes you were wearing earlier." I sighed looking back at the mirror.  
  
"Well since I didn't get a chance to get my things from the house before we left can I go back and get them, I'd kind of like to drive that mustang of mine." Mike thought about it and nodded.  
  
"Fine but we are going to follow to the park, and we'll wait for you there if you aren't back within an hour were coming after you." I nodded and Mike tossed me the keys.  
  
"Fine but I go by myself." Mike agreed and him and his friends went and got in his car while I got in mine. They stopped following me at the park, thank god, I continued to the Curtis house, just wait till the gang sees me like that, this ought to give them a good laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for me. Mel's turn 


	48. Welcome to, The Dark Side!

**Rina POV*  
  
I pulled up by the Curtis house, and looked on the porch to see my old greaser buddies, Steve and Melissa. Steve got up and pulled out his blade. Melissa looked up at the car and her eyes got wide.  
  
I got out of the car "Hey guys" I yelled. Steve put away his blade, and Melissa closed her mouth and looked disgusted.  
  
I walked up the stairs "Hey Steve, I'm here to pick up some things"  
  
"Your not bringing my buddy Soda to that side!" Steve yelled.  
  
"Cool car!" Steve smiled.  
  
I walked inside to see every ones face drop. "Rina, what the hell, what are you wearing!?" Soda asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, they got me, I'm doing this for your guys' sake!" I yelled.  
  
"Rina.hey baby" Dally said.  
  
"I cant talk Dal" I said, with tears welling in my eyes.  
  
I walked into Darrys bedroom to get my clothes. "So whats it like on that side?" Dally asked.  
  
"I miss you guys so much!, its real nice, but its nothing compared to the greaser side." I said.  
  
"Well you're here now so don't worry!" Two-Bit said.  
  
"Guys.I have to go back within one hour or they are coming after me and probably Melissa.I have to go, I'm stuck on their side, I'll find someway out, I promise." I cried.  
  
"What? No! We'll protect you guys, don't worry!" Soda said. "Please stay, Rina" Pony said.  
  
"I cant" I said as I ran out. Dally followed me.  
  
"Go home Dallas, they are everywhere," I yelled.  
  
"I don't care I'm not letting them get you!" He yelled.  
  
I wish he would've listened. 


	49. Too Girly and Dallys jacket

Ok my turn now, still Rina's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled up to Mike's car and got out going over the them. Bobby pulled me into a kiss and I frowned as he turned back to Mike, I was trying to keep myself from gagging.  
  
"Hey what's he doing here?" I turned when Mike pointed behind me, Dallas had followed me, damn I thought he stayed back.  
  
"Dally what are you doing here? Go home." Dally shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me over to him.  
  
"I'm not gonna let them do this to you Rina." I sighed and pushed him away.  
  
"Dally I'll be fine, just go before you get hurt please?" Too late Bobby and Mike pulled me back behind them and pulled out their blades.  
  
"Guys don't I'm going with you just leave him alone."  
  
"Just stay back Rina, we'll teach this greaser to mess with us." That's when they started fighting. (A/N I suck at fight scenes)  
  
Mike stop it, 2 on 1 isn't fair just leave him." Mike and Bobby stepped away and I knelt down next to Dallas, he was all cut up and bloody.  
  
"Dally you ok?" I asked lifting his head into my lap.  
  
"Rina I'm not giving up on you." I shook my head and pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Dally you have to, Please just let me go." I looked back at Mike.  
  
"I'm just gonna take him back to his house. Please I'll be right back." Mike sighed  
  
"Fine, but you better be back soon." I nodded and helped Dally up into my car. I drove back to the Curtis's trying not to cry. When I got there everyone was out on the front porch.  
  
"Guys someone help me get Dally inside. He came after me and Mike and Bobby beat him up pretty bad." Darry and Steve came out and helped Dally to the house while Soda came up to me.  
  
"Don't go back, please?" I shook my head.  
  
"I have to, if I don't they are just gonna jump someone else, and next time it will probably be worse than Dally. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused Soda." I reached up and ran my hand across his cheek before going back to my car. Melissa came running out with Dallys jacket.  
  
"Rina, Dally wanted me to give this to you. He said you looked too girly like that and you needed a tuff jacket." I took it and laughed softly.  
  
"Tell him thank you, and I'll give it back to him when I come home." She nodded and I hugged her goodbye. I hugged Dallys jacket close as I walked back to my car and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for me, till next time. 


	50. Nursing his wounds

**We own No one**  
  
Sodas POV  
  
Dally was hurt bad, Melissa would nurse him back to health, even if he did that too her, she loved him.  
  
Melissas POV  
  
"Dally, oh my god!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Are you ok!" I yelled to him as his head fell on my lap.  
  
"GUYS HELP OR MAKE YOURSELVES SCARCE!" I yelled, they were'nt helping me by sitting with their mouths hanging open like idiots.  
  
"Were leaving, were leaving" They yelled.  
  
"Thanks so much guys!, you're a big help!" I yelled, they were leaving me to take care of Dally myself, they probably thought he would recover, but cheating or not I loved him. They left.  
  
"Dally wake up" I yelled, crying, I laid his head on my knees. I laid him on the floor and ran in the kitchen to get some water and a rag, and a pack of cigarettes, smoking made any greaser better.  
  
I patted the wet wash cloth on this forehead and lifted his head back on my knees "Dally, please."  
  
He started coughing, "Rina, Baby.thank god"  
  
He thought I was Rina, the one who left him here with me, I was helping him and he calls me Rina. "No, Dally its Melissa."  
  
His head shot up, "Mel? Your helping me?"  
  
"Yes, Dally I love you, I always have, now lay down you need some rest" I said.  
  
I unbuttoned his shirt and dabbed the wounds on his chest.  
  
"Dally I was so scared, you hated me, you never wanted to see me again when you left to find Rina, then this happened, I love you so much I don't care if your with Rina, I'm always going to love you," I looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Mel, I found out when I was with Rina, maybe she seemed like she was right, but I feel the same, I promise you this will never happen, I hope I didn't hurt you, I love you," He said.  
  
I leaned down to kiss him, he kissed me back, I laid on him while we made out on the floor.  
  
"Dally, you promise this isn't some shit, just to get me to fuck you or kiss you or anything, right? Because you don't exactly have a lot of points in that catigory" I asked.  
  
"No, Mel this is for real, I love you, I guess I always did, I just didn't know it."  
  
I gave him one last kiss before getting up to continue his treatment.  
  
"Hey." He joked.  
  
I laughed and gave him a look "Lets save the rest for when you're better" I joked and continued to dab his wounds with a rag. 


	51. unwanted visitors and a phone call

Ok my turn now. Lets see I think I'll do Rina's POV again, that way Melissa doesn't have to do any Soc posts. See how nice I am to her?  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed as I got back to the Park and followed the Socs, or guys back home, I guess it wouldn't be too smart to refer to them as Socs anymore. As I got out of my car Bobby came over to me.  
  
"Hey baby you look pretty good for being one of us." I put on a fake smile and nodded.  
  
"Hey Rina you should go change." Mike said and I looked down at my clothes. They were covered with dirt and blood from when I went to Dallas. I nodded and went inside to my room to look for something new to wear. Before I was even don't dressing Bobby came in and shut the door behind him  
  
"I'm not done will you leave?" He shook his head and came over to me.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, it doesn't matter if I see you naked, its not like I haven't already." He replied grinning and I pulled away from him wrapping Dallys jacket around me.  
  
"Oh wow you saw me naked when you and your buddies and even my own brother raped me, that's really something to be proud of bobby." I shot back turning away from him but he grabbed the jacket and pulled it off my shoulders.  
  
"Hey give that back." I yelled reaching for it but he pulled it out of reach.  
  
"Why do you want this old thing? You can have a nice jacket of a fur coat or whatever you want now, why don't we trash this thing." I gasped and lunged for the jacket finally getting it back.  
  
"You guys take every bit of the greasers away from me and your not takin my jacket, I want at least one thing from that side, what's the big deal if someone ask just tell them you jumped someone for it. I'm not getting rid of it." Bobby sighed and took the jacket again throwing it on my bed.  
  
"Fine keep it if you want it that bad that's not what I came in here for anyway." He came over to me and wrapped his slimy arms around my waist pulling me too close to him, at least way closer than I wanted to be.  
  
"What are you talking about I gotta get dressed." He pulled my shirt off again while I squirmed trying to get away.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we should both get undressed, you don't seem to like having these clothes on very much anyway." He grinned as he pushed me back on the bed and ripped my skirt off, well at least that's 2 skirts I'm not gonna have to wear.  
  
"Bobby no I don't want to do this." I said trying to push his hands off me as he lay on top of me on my bed.  
  
"Come on baby I'm not leaving until I get some." I frowned, god if I didn't I'd never get rid of him. I finally sighed and turned my head to the side.  
  
"Fine whatever but don't expect any kind of reaction from me." He grinned and removed his clothes before removing the rest of mine, 'god I hate this guy.' I thought to myself as he climbed on top of me thrusting his hips downward.  
  
I shut my eyes tight, he made no effort to be gentle. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head as he thrust himself into me over and over again. I wanted to scream, or for one of the guys to come and help me, to take the pain away but I knew it wouldn't do any good so I just lay there. Once he was done he stood up and began dressing himself again, I lay there rubbing my legs softly, they hurt something awful.  
  
"That was great baby." He said kissing me after he was finished dressing.  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay here and take a nap, that wore me out a bit." I lied and he nodded.  
  
"Yea I bet it did baby, ok you take a nap and I'll see you when you wake up." He replied kissing me again and leaving the room closing the door behind him. I sighed and got dressed in the pajamas they had for me, I had choices with this, either silk PJ's or baby doll nightgowns. I chose a red baby doll nightgown and got dressed sitting on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone. I sighed and called the Curtis's.  
  
"Hello?" Someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"No it's Steve, Rina?" I smiled  
  
"Yea its me Steve, where's Soda?"  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
"He's right here hold on, are you ok?" Steve was talking on the phone, he said Rina's name so I'm petty sure he was supposed to be giving the phone to someone else but he wasn't doing that too quickly. Finally he held the phone to me.  
  
"Is she ok?" Steve nodded and I took the phone from him while he went to tell everyone who was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Rina." I said, I was glad she was calling, I already missed her.  
  
"Hey Soda."  
  
"Are you ok? Steve said you were but I wanted to know for myself, when are we gonna see you again?" I heard blinds open and I guessed she was looking out her window.  
  
"Well the goon squad went somewhere, I would come now but I don't think I'd be able to walk anywhere my legs hurt so bad right now." My face went white.  
  
"They didn't." She sighed softly.  
  
"Just bobby, he wouldn't get out of my room unless I did, God I miss you guys something awful, and I want to come back home." I smiled.  
  
"We want you to come home too, and I'll find a way to get you back I promise."  
  
"Thanks Soda, Oh god, they're back, I gotta go, I'll call again soon."  
  
"Ok, bye Rina."  
  
"Tell everyone I said hey, I'll talk to you soon." I heard a dial tone and hung up the phone and looked around the room to find everyone looking at me.  
  
"She said she's ok, that new Socy boyfriend of hers is already making her do things she doesn't want to do, we gotta find a way to get her back." The gang nodded and I went to tell Dally and Melissa what she said before going to my room to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for me.. damn that one was long, Anyway please review any flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


	52. I'll be there forever

**Hmmm.poor Rina..( Sodas POV*  
  
I had to think of a way to get Rina back, THAT'S it I thought, we could have a rumble and who ever wins gets Rina. I ran out of my room excited.  
  
"Guys, Guys I have the perfect, idea." I yelled excitedly.  
  
"Whats that?" Steve asked.  
  
"We all want Rina back, right?" I asked.  
  
"YES" The gang yelled.  
  
"So, we tell those damn, Socs we'll fight them, winner, takes Rina" I said, acting like a genius.  
  
"Good idea, but how do we know that they don't wanna keep her?" Johnny asked.  
  
"The Socs are always looking for fights, guys, you know that" I said.  
  
"Good, point, lets get Mel and Dally and go to the other side, and tell those fuckers our plan." I said, determined.  
  
"Where are they?" Ponyboy asked and the gang looked confused.  
  
I looked back at the closed bedroom door, I automatically got a smile on my face. "Guys,."I whispered as I pointed to the closed door.  
  
"Lets go."Steve whispered.  
  
We all walked to the bedroom door, and once we were all there we yelled " Oh, Dally" Then Two-Bit yelled "Oh Melissa" in our girlie voices. We heard, a bang followed by "Ouch!"  
  
"We are opening the door in 5-4-3-2-.." Pony yelled. "Hey guys." Dally, who was all sweaty, said.  
  
I looked into the bedroom and saw Melissa on the bed wrapped in a sheet. We all laughed a walked back into the livin' room.  
  
Melissa and Dally walked out about 5 minutes later, I don't think any of us could keep a straight face.  
  
"Ok, now we can finally do this." I said, looking at Melissa.  
  
"Do what?" Dally asked.  
  
"We are gonna fight the Socs to get Rina back." I said.  
  
"Brriinnnggg, brrriiinnn." The phone rang.  
  
"Hello." I said,  
  
"Oh hey Rina, we found a way to get you back!" I yelled  
  
"Tell, Mr. Mike Soc, that we, rumble, tonight at 7:00, in the lot whoever wins gets you."  
  
**Rinas POV**  
  
"Hold on, ok Soda"  
  
I went down stairs to tell Mike and Bobby and the guys, what the greasers proposition was,  
  
"Mike the greasers say, you fight them, the 7 of them and 3 more of your friends and whoever wins gets me" I said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, fair fight.where at" He said.  
  
" The lot, skin against skin!" I warned.  
  
"Okay, Okay baby."  
  
**Sodas POV*  
  
"Soda? They say it's a good deal.Is Mel fighting?"  
  
"No, Darry'd never let her.well, talk to you later." I laughed.  
  
"Ok sounds good.and Soda." She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please, please get me outta here!"  
  
"Of course"  
  
** 6:00 PM, 1 hour before the rumble**  
  
**Mels POV**  
  
" Hey guys, we gotta fight our best tonight, I really want Rina back."Soda with tears almost in his eyes.  
  
The guys were all getting ready for the rumble, all putting extra grease in their hair and putting on their junkiest clothes, making sure they looked like greasers.  
  
I sat on the couch besides Dally, "I don't think you should fight tonight." I said.  
  
"I'll be fine.don't worry" He said smiling.  
  
"Well you just got beat up by 4 Socs last night, I'm worried." I said.  
  
"Awww, Dally she's worried." Steve laughed.  
  
"Dumb ass" I threw a pillow at his head. "He must be in good enough condition, considering, what ya'll just did" Soda said.  
  
The gang laughed, while Dally and I turned red.  
  
"C'mon guys, we gotta beat those Socs, heads in" Two-Bit yelled.  
  
"Whoo yeah" Soda yelped.  
  
"Stay here, Melissa I mean it" Soda warned, as they left.  
  
"FINE" I hated staying out of rumbles I liked to show those guy what I had in me, I was a strong chick.  
  
**Steves POV**  
  
We headed down the road, to beat those Socs, Soda would do anything to save Rina. We got into the lot and sat for a bit.  
  
"Hey guys there are the pricks themselves" Soda yelled. As a blue Mustang pulled up. 7 Socs got out followed by Rina. "Hey get back in the car.." Mike yelled at Rina.  
  
"Leave her alone," Soda yelled.  
  
"Lets start this damn rumble.!" A Soc yelled, as he hit Soda in the face.  
  
The rumble was on.  
  
**Dallys POV**  
  
Some damn, Soc hit Stevie in the head.I laid him down by a tree. I few Socs tried to hit me but I blocked them. We each took on a Soc, we beat the hell out of 'em. (ok I'm really bad at fight scenes, sorry)  
  
After all the Socs were 'taken care of' and had fled we all ran to get Rina who they left on the side of the road. She fell into Sodas arms.  
  
Rinas POV  
  
"I missed you so much, Soda, even if I was only gone for 1 and a half days." I cried.  
  
I went around and gave all of the gang a hug. "Where's Mel?"  
  
"She's at home, probably scared to death for us" I laughed.  
  
"Hey, Soda can we talk alone for a minute, no offence to you guys ?" I asked.  
  
"None taken."Two-Bit said.  
  
Soda and I walked over to the swings, "What did you want to talk about, Rina?"  
  
"Soda, I'm.gosh this is hard to say.I'm pregnant."I blurted out.  
  
"What?, Who? Me?" He said surprised.  
  
"No, Mike."  
  
"MIKE." Soda yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Mike my brother.please Soda, I don't want anyone to know yet.I just needed to tell someone"  
  
"I'm there for you sweetie" Soda said, comforting me, As he embraced me in a huge hug.  
  
"I'm there for you , forever."Soda whispered. 


	53. How do know its his

*Hmmmmmmm let's just say Rina's been there for close to a month just to make that a bit more believable. Cuz if she's only been there for a few days there is no way she can know if she's pregnant. Anyway my turn. *  
  
  
  
I smiled as Soda leaned down to kiss me, god this was so much better than being with Ughh Bobby. Once we parted I heard Mikes voice again.  
  
"Rina I want to talk to you get over here." Soda stood protectively in front of me.  
  
"No way, you lost she stays with us." Mike laughed.  
  
"Who wants the little bitch anyway, I just came to tell her she just lost her car." I gasped and ran to my mustang.  
  
"You're not getting my car, mom and dad left it for me so you aren't getting anywhere near it." Mick sighed.  
  
"Yea whatever, keep it, your giving up everything Rina, good home, good clothes, all the money for these bums." I looked down at the Socy clothes I was still wearing.  
  
"You think I want to wear this shit? Think again." I said ripping the shirt so it was shorter and throwing the rest of it to the ground. I reached in my car and pulled out Dallys jacket putting it on.  
  
"I like this look better." Mick glared at me before turning and walking away, he may be a soc but he's not dumb enough to challenge anyone 7 to 1. I sighed takin Dallys jacket back off.  
  
"Here Dal, you might like this back." I smiled handing him his jacket.  
  
"Welcome home." He replied hugging me.  
  
"Thanks for saving me guys." They all nodded as they started walking back to the Curtis house leaving Soda and me alone.  
  
"Want a ride home?" He nodded and we got in my car.  
  
"How do you know its Mikes?" Soda asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well I don't for sure, but he's the only one that dint you know, use protection, I hate thinking about how my own brother could do something like that in the first place much less without protection. But I'm not completely sure I'm pregnant I gotta go to the hospital and get test done before I know for sure, but the home test said I was. I just had to tell someone." Soda nodded as I wiped a tear off my cheek.  
  
"Well don't worry about it baby, if you are I'll be here for you no matter what." I smiled as we pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Thanks Soda you're the greatest." I said as we got out, he came over to my side taking my hand as we walked inside. 


	54. You really musta had to pee!

**That's scary.LOL,**  
  
**Sodas POV**  
  
I walked into the house with Soda, "How's the sweet ride?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nice." I smiled a fake smile.  
  
I walked to my room and sat down on the bed, Rina, pregnant, I shuddered at that thought, by her brother.  
  
I heard a knock on the door, "Soda, can I come in?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "Yeah."  
  
Rina walked in and sat on my lap, "I'm sorry, Soda, I don't want you to have to be there with me, and ruin your life its not your mistake." Rina smiled her smile.  
  
"No, baby its ok, I want too" I smiled.  
  
"I just can't believe, this is happening, ya know" I said, again.  
  
"Yeah, I ." Rina said, before running off my lap.  
  
"Rina?" She held her hand to my face, and ran out the door.  
  
**Ponys POV**  
  
I was talkin' to Two-Bit about how much fun we had beating the Socs, when Rina came running out from my bedroom, and into the bathroom.  
  
"What the heck,?" I asked Two-Bit.  
  
He shook his head, I walked into the bedroom to see Soda, with his head down on his lap. "Soda, what's wrong with Rina" I asked as we heard the toilet flush. He looked up with tears welling in his eyes, "She's pregnant, Pony"  
  
My mouth dropped, I read about that in health just before spring break, that must be scary.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rina walked in, "Hey Pon'"  
  
"I'm a sorry Rina" I said.  
  
"For what? Its not your fault" Rina joked.  
  
I walked out into the living room and sat by Melissa. "Hey, there Pony, whats all the comotion?"  
  
"Rinas." I began to say.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Rina finished my sentence.  
  
Mels POV  
  
My mouth dropped, "Dally?"  
  
"No, Mike, my brother" She said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said.  
  
"Don't be" She said.  
  
I looked at the gangs faces, they were all like mine.  
  
"Gee, I just thought you really had to pee, running to the bathroom like that!" Two-Bit said.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"That's what I was talking about, Dally and Melissa, but some one I know was too busy looking my sisters ass to care." Darry smiled. 


	55. Think she'd mind if I took it for a ride...

Ok my turn its probably gonna be short.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat back in Sodas lap and looked around, other than Dally and Melissa turning red, everyone was looking at me.  
  
"What's everyone looking at? I'm pregnant, at least I think I am, its nothing to stare at, if you want something to do go check out the mustang, its loaded you guys would like it." Steve and Two-Bit didn't have to be told twice, there were out the door heading for my car, same with pony and Johnny.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a bother to everyone." I aid to the people left in the room.  
  
"Don't worry about it kiddo, its not your fault." Darry said leaving the room, it was Soda Dally, Melissa and I now.  
  
"Well I see you two are back together." I said as Dally and Melissa kissed quickly.  
  
"Yea you aren't mad are you?" Dally asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No I'm not mad, I've got the guy I want to be with." I replied wrapping my arms around Soda.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us I think we are going to go back to what we were doing." Melissa said grabbing Dallys hand, Soda glared at them and I laughed.  
  
"Ok guys, have fun." Melissa giggled and ran out of the room leaving me and Soda alone.  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
"Wow she wasn't kidding when she said this thing was loaded, do you think she would mind if I took it for a ride?" I asked looking around at the gang.  
  
"You'd have a better chance of getting a ride if you asked." I sighed.  
  
"Yea I guess your right Rina, wait Rina." I jumped, I hadn't noticed her and Soda came outside. 


	56. I am

Ok my next chapter since Mel got off and I was bored.  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV *  
  
  
  
"Well Steve if you want to drive it bad enough you can always drive me to the hospital to see if I'm really gonna have a baby." Steve grinned.  
  
"Sure I can do that. Soda you coming?" Soda nodded and Two-Bit climbed in the car.  
  
"Well looks like Two-Bits coming with us. But could you guys give me a few minutes I gotta get out of these clothes." I said looking down at the shirt and top I still had on, the guys laughed and nodded while I went inside to change. When I came back out the guys were already in the car leaving the front seat open for Steve and me. I grinned and tossed the keys to Steve as I got in.  
  
"So any rules about my driving while I'm in your car?" Steve asked and I shook my head.  
  
"Nope just don't wreck it." He grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." He said pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street, Pony and Johnny stayed back at the house in fear of Steve's driving.  
  
Once we got to the hospital Steve and Two-Bit waited in the waiting room while Soda went to the back with me for the tests.  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
I sighed as we waited for Rina and Soda to come out.  
  
"So Two-Bit, you think Rina really is pregnant?" I asked and Two-Bit shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but after everything that's happened I wouldn't doubt it." I sighed as the doors opened and Soda and Rina came back, Rina looked like she had been crying and Soda was holding her close.  
  
"I am." Rina said through tears, I frowned and Soda let go of her as I gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry Rina, were all gonna be here for you, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just thought I'd make Steve a sweetie, Don't worry Rina and Steve wont get together shes gonna be more like a little sister to him. 


	57. Its a girl thing!

**Rinas POV**  
  
"Thanks, Steve" | | | |  
  
"No problemo" Steve joked.  
  
I was crying, this was serious now, I was scared, the only people who could comfort me were the gang.  
  
"C'mon guys lets leave" I said.  
  
"Yeah, we should leave" Soda said, as he put his arm around me.  
  
The car ride home was silent except for my quiet sobs. We pulled up at the Curtis house, we walked up the stairs to see Ponyboy staring at the sunset.  
  
"Hey, Pon" I said.  
  
"Hey, is she?" Pony asked.  
  
"Yeah I am.Pony.never have sex."I scolded.  
  
"Don't worry, girls are gross" He said, laughing.  
  
"Good," Two Bit said.  
  
**Mels POV**  
  
Rina and Soda walked in the house and Rina was crying, so I figured she was pregnant, that was scary.  
  
"Hey Rina, you ok?" Dally said.  
  
"Its yes isnt it?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Rina said crying.  
  
I ran to give her a hug, this must be hard. Suddenly I started crying. "I'm sorry Rina, it'll be alright" I said. Both of our crying came to quiet sobs.  
  
"Whoa, how did you do that.?" Johnny asked, amazed.  
  
"It's a girl thing," Rina and I laughed.  
  
"I bet," Soda said.  
  
"I'm going to jump in the shower quick." I said.  
  
"Ok, Mel" Soda said.  
  
"See ya" Steve said.  
  
I walked in the shower when suddenly I felt the urge to throw up, and I knelt by the toilet and threw up.I hoped this didn't mean what I thought it did. Not two babies. 


	58. weird is my specialty

Ok my chapter, Hmmmmmmm what should happen.  
  
  
  
I looked up when I heard Melissa, oh no not again.  
  
"Mel you ok?" I asked tapping on the door.  
  
"Yea Rina I'm ok." She called back and I frowned, this couldn't be good. Now Melissa's throwing up, hopefully she's just sick.  
  
"Ok call if you need anything." She said she would and I went back to the living room.  
  
"So Rina what's it like?" Pony asked as soon as I sat down. I grinned.  
  
"Well I don't really know yet I just found out, except the getting sick part, but the doctor said I might have mood swings, or depression or something during the 9 months." Pony nodded.  
  
"What kind of mood swings?" two-bit asked. I laughed slightly, so many questions.  
  
"Well I could be happy one minute then crying the next or really mad then happy again, it just depends, oh and I'm probably gonna have some weird cravings." Soda grinned.  
  
"Well I'm just the person to get you whatever you want, weird is my specialty." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks you guys, your all the greatest, I don't know how I'd make it through this without you guys." Just then Melissa came out.  
  
"Hey baby feeling better?" Dally asked as she went to sit on his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for me sorry its so short 


	59. What a mouth full!

**Yeeikes.hmmm.We own no one**  
  
*Mels POV*  
  
"Yeah, Dal, I'm fine" I lied.  
  
"Ok, just making sure" He smiled.  
  
"That was a short shower, and what's even funnier is, your hair is dry" Soda said.  
  
"I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately, is that ok with you?" I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe we should get you a doctor, check up?" Darry said.  
  
"NO, Dar, I'm fine, really" I snapped.  
  
"Well I'm going to call the doctor, anyway, Mel," Darry said.  
  
"Whatever." I said, storming off to our bedroom.  
  
**Rinas POV*  
  
"Whoa, what a bitch" Two Bit chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, were those like 'mood swings'? Rina." Steve asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Good," The gang said in relief.  
  
"WORSE" I laughed.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Steve asked as he shuddered.  
  
"No, but it will in about 9 months."I joked. The gang just shuddered. I didn't blame them, in fact I blamed Mike.  
  
"Any other questions guys?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, what names did you pick?"  
  
"Oh, a lot, Alec, Andre, Bryce, Carlton, Carlos, Clark, Dylan, Felix, Foster, Galvin, Harley, Lawson, Sebastian and girls, Alexandra (Lexi, Alex) Charity, Aurora (Rory) Cora, Georgina, Melody, Mercy, Roxanne, Tara." I said.  
  
"Whoa that kids gonna have a mouth full" Steve joked.  
  
"Hey, I like these names" I said.  
  
"Yeah, they are cute, I like them." Soda said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to Mel, be back in a minute" I said. 


	60. I'll take you

I knocked on the door to Melissa's room and heard her sniffle.  
  
"Mel can I come in."  
  
"Yea the doors open." She called back and I walked in.  
  
"Melissa are you ok? You seem a bit...moody today." Melissa sighed.  
  
"I don't know Rina, I don't know what's going on," I smiled and sat next to her.  
  
"You know what it sounds like?" She shook her head. I leaned over and whispered in her ear and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Do you think it could be?" She asked her voice shaking slightly. I shrugged.  
  
"Well that's what's wrong with me, and your acting about like me right now, moody, getting sick, ext." She gulped.  
  
"If that's what's wrong Darry's gonna be pissed." I smiled again and got up off the bed.  
  
"Well that's why you need to go to the doctor to see if that's really what's wrong." She nodded,  
  
"Yea I guess your right, I'll go, but could you or Soda or someone go with me? I don't want Darry to know yet." I nodded.  
  
"Yea sure, any of us will go with ya, hey I'll even take ya up there in my mustang." She smiled.  
  
"That sounds great." I smiled again and left the room.  
  
"Well? What did she say?" Dally asked as I came out. I shook my head.  
  
"She's fine, she'll go to the doctor but she wants me to take her so she can ride in the mustang, is that ok Dar?" he nodded and I sat down in Sodas lap, if she was pregnant we'd have two babies on the way. 


	61. I hope

**We own no one**  
  
Rinas POV  
  
"I called the doctor, you can bring her in now, if you want" Darry said,  
  
"Ok, 'Melissa lets go hun'" I called.  
  
"Be right there!" She called.  
  
Melissa came running out of her room "Dally can I use your jacket?"  
  
"Yeah, of course baby" He said.  
  
"See ya'll later," I called.  
  
"Bye girls" Steve called.  
  
"Bye." Mel yelled.  
  
Melissa and I got in the car, "Rina, I'm scared, man."  
  
"Don't worry about it, all the guys will be there for us" I said.  
  
"Yeah, but Darry will kill me." She said, her voice getting weak.  
  
"You always have 8 other people you can talk to, don't worry, kiddo" I said as we pulled into the doctors office.  
  
We walked into the office and sat in the waiting room for about 10 minutes talking when the nurse came out "Melissa Curtis"  
  
"C'mon Mel" I said as she got up and we followed the nurse into the small room.  
  
"What can I help you with Melissa?" Melissa explained some of the symptoms to the nurse, and the nurse wrote down some stuff on a pad of paper. "Well this sounds like the common cold, but I'll be glad to have Doctor Johnson come check this out for you" She smiled and walked for the door.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am" Melissa said.  
  
The doctor walked in and asked Melissa some questions and took some blood tests "If you guys could wait in here for about 15 minutes I can tell you for sure if your going to be a mom." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Rina, I god I'm nervous!" Melissa said as she hugged Dally's jacket close.  
  
"Don't worry, hun, it will be fine." I was saying trying to comfort her sobs.  
  
"I hope, I hope." She said as she laid her head on my shoulders and cried.  
  
She cried until the doctor came back in, "Hello Melissa"  
  
"Doctor." She nodded at the older looking man.  
  
"The test results came back, positive, but the only way to really tell is wait 9 months" The doctor laughed, but Melissa didn't find it too funny.  
  
"Have a good day, I'm going to be calling Darry to get your brothers I here." He smiled and walked out.  
  
"Oh, god, oh god.2 babies.2 babi." Melissa cried.  
  
"C'mon, lets go home, it'll be okay, I promise" 


	62. at least its with someone she loves

I pulled back into the drive way and we got out going inside, Darry didn't seem mad so I assumed the doctor hadn't called yet.  
  
"Want me to tell them or do you want to?" I asked looking at Melissa.  
  
"I'll tell them, Thanks for takin me to the doctor Rina." I nodded and went to sit with Soda while Melissa got ready to tell her news.  
  
"Guys, I'm.pregnant." She said slowly and Dallas looked down at his shoes before going over pulling her into a hug, I looked over at Darry, he looked like he was in shock.  
  
"Soda maybe we should leave them alone for a while, Come on." I said pulling him back to his room while Pony and the rest of the gang went to the front porch.  
  
*Sodas room*  
  
"Darry warned her." Soda said sitting on the bed, I sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Well Soda look on the bright side, at least with Mel this happened with someone she loves, me I wasn't that lucky." He sighed and lay back on the bed propping his head up with a pillow. I lay across him and put my head on his chest so I could still see him.  
  
"I guess that's true. But why did she have to go off and get pregnant now?" I shrugged  
  
"I don't know Soda, you cant control when it happens every time." He sighed and I moved so I was sharing a pillow with him.  
  
"I think you guys should be happy for her." 


	63. Yummy

**Ok, my turn YAY**  
  
Sodas POV  
  
"I am happy for her, but I'm also scared, I've never been pregnant so I wouldn't know, but it doesn't look like a party" I said.  
  
"It's not a party, but lets just help her like she would do to us" Rina said, she was right Melissa always took care of us when we were down.  
  
"Yeah, good point, how are you takin' it baby?" I asked.  
  
"Well as far as I can tell, good, lets go back out there" Rina said.  
  
We walked back out into the living room where, Melissa was sitting on Dallys lap crying, while Darry yelled.  
  
"C'mon Dar, chill out" I said. He just gave me a nasty look and left.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dally" Melissa said.  
  
"Don't be.I didn't know you were a guy." He laughed.  
  
"This is going to be a lot of work..Dally" Melissa said, crying.  
  
"I know babycakes, I'm not going run off, or your brothers will be on my ass" He laughed.  
  
"Damn straight, Winston"  
  
"You know what I could go for right about now, pickles and chocolate ice cream" Rina said smiling.  
  
"I'm with you sister!" Melissa said.  
  
Dally and I just exchanged glances. 


	64. how come he gets a bite?

"Soda baby remember those cravings I was telling you about? Well this is one of them." Soda nodded.  
  
"Ok I get it now." He replied and I smiled as he went to get some ice cream from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey babe we don't have any pickles." He called and I looked over at Melissa and shrugged.  
  
"Ok I guess we'll live without them." Melissa called back and I laughed as Soda brought 2 bowels of ice cream handing them to us. I smiled and sat in Sodas lap while I dug in.  
  
"Hey baby let me have a bite." I looked up as Melissa growled at dally who was trying to get a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Dally I'd watch out for her right now, and I also wouldn't try to take any of her food for a while." Dally grinned and I reached over grabbing Sodas hand before he could get to my spoon.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked and he laughed.  
  
"Just wanted to see if I could steal a bite." I grinned and fed him a bite of ice cream. Dallas groaned.  
  
"How come he gets some and I don't?" I smiled and gave Dally a bite of mine.  
  
"Happy?" Dally nodded and I turned to look at Melissa.  
  
"Don't worry about Darry, he'll be ok after he gets used to the idea of his baby sister havin a baby." She sighed.  
  
"I guess so." 


	65. Greasers Lie

**Yay, its my turn again, go me, what am I going to write about?**  
  
** 3 months later **  
  
**Rinas POV**  
  
It was 3 and a half months that we have been here and Mel and I were 3 months pregnant. It was a beautiful fall morning and Mel and I had been up since 6:00 with morning sickness, so we decided to go for a walk. "Mel I'm going to leave them a note, ok, wait for me"  
  
'-Guys Melissa and I went for a walk, be back in 20 minutes.  
  
Love always, Rina and Mel. 8:52 am.'  
  
"Okay, lets go." I called to Melissa who way laying on the couch with one of Sodas DX shirts on, you couldn't tell she was pregnant unless she showed you her belly and you studied it carefully, but with me all you had to do was look at me and you'd know.  
  
Melissa and I walked down the street, "Mel can we stop at this park up here"  
  
"Yeah of course" she said.  
  
We sat at the park and talked. "Rina why are you so big?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I have a docs appointment on Wednesday so I'll ask."  
  
"GREASERS SUCK" I heard a voice from behind me yell. I turned around to see Mike, "Especially the pregnant ones"  
  
"Mike shut up, you stupid ass hole" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Don't get started, girlie" Melissa just gave him a nasty look and continued to swing, on the swing. "Whos baby is that?" he asked.  
  
I thought for a minute, if I tell him he might want me to become a Soc again, but he does have the right to know, I thought.  
  
"Mike, its yours.that's what you get for raping people" I said, sarcastically. He started coming at me, "Mike, don't try it, its 2 on 1 and there's 7 more of us not even a block away" Melissa said.  
  
"You're lying, all greasers lie, especially the ones that get pregnant, the sluts" Mike said, as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
" NO, she' not" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will in 6 months." 


	66. I dont expect anything from you

*Rina's POV*  
  
Mike came towards me again. And grabbed my arm.  
  
"Why don't you prove it next time you go to the doctor, get a blood test, if that thing is mine you better not expect me to help you with it." I glared at him.  
  
"No I wouldn't expect you to do anything, that would be to much to ask of a disgusting pig like you. I have someone who is willing to help me support this baby." He laughed and tightened his grip on my arm.  
  
"What one of your little greaser buddies that cant even support himself? Don't make me laugh." I pulled away from him and stepped away.  
  
"Well it wouldn't take much to make you laugh, all you have to do is look in a mirror." I spat at him and he reached back and slapped me knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that you little slut." As if on cue Soda and Dally came running up.  
  
"What the hells going on here?" Soda yelled as he helped me up.  
  
"Your little bitch girlfriend says that baby's mine, I figured if I took care of her I wouldn't have to worry about a kid." I frowned as Soda and Dallas stood in front of Melissa and me.  
  
*Melissa's POV*  
  
"Guys he's not worth it lets just go." I said tugging on Dallys arm.  
  
"Why should we, this guy never seems to learn his lesson so we might as well take care of him now."  
  
"Sod please, we just want to go home, Melissa's right he's not worth it." Rina said pulling Soda away from Mike. Dally turned slightly still keeping an eye on Mike as he came over to me.  
  
"Fine, but I catch you anywhere near our girls again you wont live to do it again." Soda shot back as we walked off. 


	67. Maybe Twins?

We own no one, y'all know should this by now.  
  
**Wednesday**  
  
**Sodas POV**  
  
"Soda, wake up" I heard a voice calling from beside my head.  
  
"Rina.?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Soda, I have that doctors appointment today."  
  
"Oh, shit, I forgot" I said feeling bad.  
  
"I did too, Steve reminded me." Rina said.  
  
I got up and didn't even have time to jump in the shower, I threw on some jeans and a shirt, got Steve, and left.  
  
"So, what's this appointment for, again?" Steve asked.  
  
"Well, I want to ask the doctor why I am so, big, Melissa and I are the both 3 months pregnant and you can barely tell on her and on me.you can really tell." Rina said.  
  
"Oh, I see, maybe your having, twins" Steve joked.  
  
"Shut up," Rina laughed.  
  
I dropped Rina and Steve off at the door and I went to park. I walked in the clinic and Rina had already been taken into the room, "Excuse me, my girlfriend, Rina Jansen." I didn't even have to finish.  
  
"Oh, yes room 202, sir." An older looking lady said.  
  
I walked into room 202 to see Rina is tears, "Whats wrong, baby?"  
  
"I'm having twins," She said.  
  
"That's not bad.they'll be 3 cuties around instead of 2." I said smiling.  
  
She just smiled back, "I know, but that's two times everything, including the pain."  
  
"It'll be ok, I promise"  
  
"We would never let anything happen to you" Steve said.  
  
"Now, Rina, now that your carrying twins you'll have to eat double, the food and get extra sleep" The doctor said.  
  
"Have a good day, see you in 2 weeks" The jolly looking man said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"C'mon baby lets get home." I said.  
  
Steve put an arm on one side of her and I put my arm on her other side, as we walked out. 


	68. it could be Sodas

*Rina's POV *  
  
I sighed as we walked back in the house. Melissa was sitting on the couch with a bowel of ice cream trying to keep it away from Dallas again.  
  
"Hey Rina, what did the doctor say?" I sighed again  
  
"Steve cursed me, its twins." I said slowly and she looked at Steve confused.  
  
"How did he curse you?"  
  
"He was joking about twins on the way to the doctor." Melissa nodded and held out her bowel of ice cream to me, I held my hand up and shook my head.  
  
"No I don't want any right now, thanks though. I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a while." The gang nodded as I went back to the guest room I was staying in.  
  
I sighed laying down on the bed, I didn't want twins, Well its not that I didn't want them, its just that I hadn't even planned on one kid and now I'm gonna have two.  
  
I also didn't get that blood test to see who's kid it was, I was afraid to find out, If it was Mikes that would just be scary, My brother would be the father of my kids, if it was Dallas Melissa would be pissed, what if it was one of the other Socs?  
  
Then a thought crossed my mind. What if it really was Sodas? That wouldn't be so bad, I'd have to find out eventually, I sighed again closing my eyes thinking about who 's baby it may be. 


	69. GO SODA!

Rinas POV  
  
"Soda come in here for a minute, please" I yelled.  
  
Soda ran in, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, the babies might not be Mikes,"  
  
"Whos are they then? DALLY?" He said surprised.  
  
"Soda, I think they're yours." I said, kind of hiding in my shirt.  
  
"Really?!" I looked at Soda, who I swear, was about to cry.  
  
"We will have to get a paternity test, done when the baby is born" I said.  
  
Soda smiled "I gotta tell the gang"  
  
"Wont Darry kill you.?" I asked.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Soda ran out into the living room, "IM GONNA BE A DADDY!"  
  
"GO SODA, wait, what?!" Melissa yelled as she stood on the couch and gave him a high five.  
  
"Rinas twins, they might be mine!" Soda yelled, as the gang looked over to me.  
  
"Yeah.!" 


	70. peanut butter plans

*Rina's POV*  
  
I came back into the living room and soda pulled me down into his lap. He was really excited and we weren't even sure about who the father was yet, I really hoped it was him I didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
"So we need to start deciding on names, we only have six months left." Soda said cheerfully and I grinned.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe Zelda Serenity if it's a girl. I think its unique and pretty, (A/N I doubt the game was out in the 60's and I just like the name Zelda) But I haven't really decided on anything else yet, I guess I need two girls names and two boys. Just in case." I said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about you Melissa? Have you been working on names?" She shook her head  
  
"Naw I've just been thinking about how much its gonna hurt in six months." I laughed and put my hand on my stomach.  
  
"Yea I was thinking about that too." I sighed softly and got up going to the kitchen to get the peanut butter. I took the lid off and dipped my finger inside before eating the peanut butter off grinning (A/N I do that now BTW so yea)  
  
"Hey babe, finally decide you were hungry?" Soda asked as I came back in and sat on his lap.  
  
"Yea I guess I was a little, bite?" I asked holding out my fingers. He took my hand eating the peanut butter off gently trying not to bite my fingers, I giggled, it tickled and he didn't seem to be quitting.  
  
"Soda, you can give me my hand back now." I said and he let go pouting.  
  
"Awe I'm sorry baby." I said giving him a kiss and wiping peanut butter on his nose. Dallas laughed  
  
"What's so funny Winston?" Dallas shook his head and Melissa started laughing with him.  
  
"You guys make me sick." She said as Dallas wrapped his arms tightly around her. I smiled again and lay my head on Sodas shoulder.  
  
"Well if we are sickening to you, don't watch us." Melissa laughed again.  
  
"Its kinda hard not to, you guys are everywhere we are." I grinned and gave Soda another bite of peanut butter.  
  
"Speaking of everywhere you are, you guys planning on doing anything tonight? Like a movie or something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm gonna stop there and let Mel take over 


	71. The Perfect Thing

**Dallys POV**  
  
"How about, we go roller skating and Skate O Rama.?" Melissa suggested "That is if Rina can skate with out falling over," She laughed.  
  
"Good one baby" I said.  
  
"Hey, your pregnant too," Rina said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still skinny, Mrs. Elephant" Melissa laughed.  
  
"Just wait a few months, honey" Rina said, laughing.  
  
"Girls, Girls always fighting" Soda said laughing.  
  
"Well, guys, does skating sound good?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Steve said.  
  
"Lets go" Two Bit said.  
  
"Hell yeah" Pony said.  
  
"Johnny.?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, man lets go" He said quietly.  
  
We all piled into Rinas Mustang, Steve drove, Rina sat on Sodas lap in the front, and the rest of us sat in the back, crunched. It took us about 15 minutes to get there but it felt like 5 because we couldn't stop talking.  
  
We walked in the doors to see all greasers, "Aww, no SOCYS to play with, tonight" I said.  
  
"Dally." Melissa hit me across the stomach.  
  
"I'm going to go get the skates" Soda called.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME" Steve called.  
  
"Were going to be over here Soda" I said as I pointed to an enpty table.  
  
"Me, TwoBit, and Johnny are going to get some food," Pony called.  
  
"FOOD?!?!, get pickles!" Melissa and Rina yelled.  
  
"I don't think they sell pickles here, girls" TwoBit yelled, "But ill ask"  
  
"How's it going girls?" I asked. As I leaned against the table.  
  
"Not bad, but holy shit I want food," Melissa said.  
  
"Yeah I hope Two-Bit got like 3 Pizzas!" Rina said.  
  
I laughed, "For you guys, I'm sure he did"  
  
Soda and Steve came back, with the roller blades, "Hey guys I got the roller blades all we need is the food and I'm assuming Two-Bit and Pony and Johnny got that."  
  
"Sure did" I said.  
  
" I got the goods, guys" I heard Two-Bit yell.  
  
"Bring it on over" Steve said.  
  
"Your, Pickle and chocolate pizza, madames" Pony said to Rina and Melissa as he set the nasty looking pizza on the table.  
  
"YUMMY" They yelled. While the rest of us exchanged disgusted looks.  
  
"We thought you would like that" Johnny said. "Dig in," Soda said.  
  
Soda, Two Bit, Pony, Steve, Johnny and I all ate 3 pieces of Pizza, while the girls ate 5 each.  
  
"MMM, That was good hey Rina?" Melissa said.  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied.  
  
"LETS SKATE" I yelled.  
  
Melissas POV  
  
Rina and I exchanged worried looks. This could be hazardous, I thought. We all got our skates on and went out on the floor.  
  
"Rina lets stay here for a minute and watch the guys do it first" I said.  
  
"YEAH"  
  
"C'MON GIRLS ITS FUN" Pony yelled.  
  
"Mel," Rina said as she held out her arm.  
  
I hooked arms with her as we slowly went on the skate floor, we finally got the hang of it.  
  
"Watch it" A couple said as the stopped by us to make out. We kept skating.  
  
"Hey girls," TwoBit called as he did an impression of the couple making out. I laughed so hard, I couldn't skate, I stopped and Rina kept going.  
  
"Mel," Rina screamed as she fell and dragged me down with her.  
  
"God, you loser!" She screamed. "Fuck off, bitch" I yelled as I laid on the floor laughing.  
  
"Mood swing I'm guessing?" Soda asked as he, Dally and Steve skated by us.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Mel" She apologized while we were still on the floor.  
  
"Dally, help" I yelled.  
  
" I cant get my fat ass up" I laughed again.  
  
"Sorry, baby" he said. As he came over to pull me up.  
  
"SODA!" Rina yelled.  
  
"Whoa, sorry sweetie" He said as he went over to pick Rina up.  
  
"I'm not skating with you anymore" I yelled at Rina laughing.  
  
"Good, that's fine by me." She laughed.  
  
Rina skated off hand in hand with Soda, Dally put his hand on my stomach and I leaned into his stomach as we skated. All the guys had picked up girls that they were skating with, when the DJ came on the loud speaker, "This is a song for all you love birds to dance too" he said as the song started, 'When the night, has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see, no I wont be afraid, no, I wont shed a tear just as long, as you stand, stand by me.' This was my favorite song ever, I turned around to see Dallys arms open, I hugged him for a second and we started to dance I looked around, to see Soda and Rina dancing close and the rest of the gang dancing with some girls. This was so perfect, I thought. 


	72. I've known this was right

*Rina's POV*  
  
I smiled and lay my head on Sodas chest; he was too tall to lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Soda this is all so perfect, us being here together like this, Dallas and Melissa happy and together, everything is perfect." I heard Soda sigh happily as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Yea it is, but you know what would make t even more perfect?" I shook my head and he reached into his pocket and put a ring on my finger before pulling me close again.  
  
"If you would marry me." I looked at him in shock as we danced.  
  
"Soda we've only known each other for a few months." He shook his head.  
  
"I don't care how long we've known each other, I've known this was right since I met you." I smiled brightly and lay my head back on his chest.  
  
"Well? Was that a no?" Soda asked laughing softly and I shook my head.  
  
"No, that's a I've known this was right too thing, Yes, I'll marry you." I replied as he lifted my chin to look at him.  
  
"Now its perfect." I smiled as he brought his lips to meat mine.  
  
"Should we tell everyone yet?" I asked once we parted and he shook his head,  
  
"No, lets wait a while, then surprise them." I smiled looking down at the ring, it was just a high school ring but I still loved it. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms back around his neck as the song ended. 


	73. A Secret, in the hands of Melissa

**AWWW that was so cute, GO RINA**  
  
Dally and I walked over by Soda and Rina who were happy as ever.  
  
"Did you win the lottery, you look so happy?" I joked.  
  
"No," Rina whispered something to Soda, "Of course" He replied.  
  
"Come here Mel," Rina said.  
  
"Be right back, baby" I said to Dally.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
Rina and I walked to the bathroom "What is it, Rina"  
  
She got a huge smile on her face, "Soda and I are going to get married"  
  
"OH MY GOD, REALLY" I screamed.  
  
"Yeah," Rina yelled smiling.  
  
"That's so cute, I'm happy for you" I said.  
  
"Thanks but only you, Soda, and I know so don't tell anyone" She said  
  
"Ok, not a problem" I said as we walked back out to where Soda and Dally were, this time they were joined by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Lets get home, guys" Soda said.  
  
"Yeah, lets we need sleep" I said, referring to Rina and I.  
  
We all started to walk out the door and I motioned for Soda to come by me "I'm, happy for you, Soda, you got yourslef a wife and a decent one" I said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Mel" He said slapping me playfully on the back.  
  
"Yup"  
  
We were in the car and were all smoking, "Ya know, that's going to kill the 5 of you one day" Steve said.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL SMOKIN'" I said.  
  
"We aint pregnant" He said, I just kept smiling thinking about Rina and Soda in my own little dream land.  
  
"Do you find killing babies, funny?" Pony asked.  
  
"NO! SHUT UP BOY, SODA AND RINA ARE GETTING MARRIED" I yelled. Oh my god, I just told their secret when I told them I wouldn't, when I got the courage to look up at Soda, he looked like he was going to kill me.. 


	74. A trip to the store

*Rina's POV*  
  
I looked down at my feet from my place in Sodas lap. If I hadn't been sitting there he liked like he was about to tackle Melissa for telling. I sighed and lit another cigarette I couldn't believe she just told like that.  
  
*MELS POV *  
  
I am so sorry, guys, it slipped" I looked at Soda who was getting madder and madder. I took a long drag on my cigarette making me less nervous.  
  
"Mel I thought we could trust that you wouldn't tell." Rina said sadly takin a drag. Soda was pissed and Rina was sad.  
  
"Guys I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." Rina sighed and held out her hand to show off her ring.  
  
"Well guys we were going to surprise you, so surprise."  
  
"I said, I'm sorry, it was an accident i was thinking of how cute and awesome it is, and Pony was pissing me off and it just came out," I said as we pulled up to our house.  
  
"Mel stop worrying about it, we wanted to surprise them and well... this was a surprise." Rina replied as her and Soda walked inside  
  
"It'll be ok Mel" Dally said comforting me.  
  
"I really want some pickles, you said we didn't have any right Soda"  
  
"No, we don't Melissa" He yelled.  
  
I pouted at looked in the fridge for some other good food, "I feel like pickles too," Rina said.  
  
"Ill take you girls to get pickles if you want?" Dally said.  
  
'THANK, DAL" Rina said.  
  
"Can we go in your Mustang?" I asked Rina.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey baby I'll be right back were going to the store." Rina said giving Soda a kiss goodbye and grabbing her keys.  
  
We all piled in Rina's Mustang ad drove to the store. "Thanks for taking us Dally, I need pickles" I said.  
  
"No problem, babe"  
  
We walked into the store and picked out the pickles we wanted, "Yummy"  
  
"Hey while were here we might as well get anything else we might want for a while, I don't think the guys will be driving us back if we forget something. Rina said heading towards the junk food aisle.  
  
"We walked in to the food isle and Rina and i threw everything into the cart that we felt like eating, "Girls, I'm not rich" Dally joked.  
  
"Sorry baby" I said and kissed him.  
  
"Hey why don't we get some baby stuff and practice on dolls" Rina said. As we walked to the baby isle  
  
"That's sounds like the best idea you two have had all day." Dallas teased and Rina threw some baby power at him.  
  
"Watch it Winston, I've been getting mood swings today." She said laughing as we gathered the items we would need.  
  
"Man you girls are going to be fat asses" Dally joked.  
  
"Dally! Its not our fault you ass!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, men suck" Rina added.  
  
"Just kidding baby," Dally said.  
  
"Good." I smiled as we checked out. 


	75. No title

We drove home and unloaded the groceries "Holy shit, did you guys raid the fucking store?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Well we didn't think you would drive us back here when we decide we want more food" Rina said.  
  
"Uhh man not again" I yelled and ran to the bathroom. "NASTY" I heard Johnny yell.  
  
"Mel, you ok in there?" Rina called and I groaned quietly.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." I called back  
  
"Good now hurry cuz I'm next." She yelled pulling me out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
"I need my tooth brush and toothpaste!" Melissa yelled at me.  
  
I opened the door and threw out her toothpaste and toothbrush.  
  
"Thanks, I think" Mel yelled. All I could say was BLAH.  
  
"Are you ok, you don't sound good" Soda yelled to me.  
  
"I'm fine baby, don't worry"  
  
"Ok just checking"  
  
I came out of the bathroom with a glass that Melissa and I kept in there for water and smiled.  
  
"Soda quit worrying this is gonna be happening a lot so its nothing to be alarmed about."  
  
"Ok, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you"  
  
"Thanks, Soda" I said.  
  
"Soda, are you still mad at me?" Mel asked.  
  
"No, sis, I forgive you" He smiled.  
  
"Man, it's going to be weird around here with two babies" Mel said.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which, I have the dolls everyone gets to take a chance at changing their diaper, wont that be fun!" I said in a stupid cheerleader voice.  
  
Soda scrunched up his nose while I gargled with mouth wash.  
  
"Don't give me that look Sodapop Curtis you know your gonna have to do it eventually."  
  
"Okay guys, here's the baby, and here's the diapers, work you magic" Mel said as i handed the diapers out to all the guys.  
  
"Dally you first,"  
  
"Aaww why me?"  
  
"Your gonna have to do it eventually so just do it" Soda said.  
  
"Ok, ok" he said as he put the diaper on perfectly and handed the baby to Soda to try.  
  
"Another, perfect job" I said.  
  
"You guys aren't getting out of this" Mel yelled at the gang.  
  
The guys were trying to sneak out the front door and turned back when they were caught.  
  
"Awww look at the time, I gotta go Ummmm wash my dog." Two-Bit said turning towards the door again.  
  
"Hey hey, buddy get your as back here and change this thing" Mel yelled.  
  
"Man you're going to be a mean mom" Two-Bit said.  
  
"You mean your not going to help us change the cute little baby diapers?" Pony asked.  
  
"Not if it's crying something awful and shit and crap in its diaper" The gang shuddered.  
  
"But they are going to be cute" Two Bit added.  
  
"Yeah, especially me and Mel's" Dally added.  
  
Mel Kissed Dally  
  
"Your making us sick" Soda yelled.  
  
"Then don't watch" Mel said as she kissed him deeper  
  
I grinned and sat in Sodas lap.  
  
"You know if they are gonna act like that we can always play that game too."  
  
I kissed Soda, and he kissed back.  
  
"Man its make out city" Steve said.  
  
"Get a damn room" Two-Bit joked.  
  
"Eww, what if they barf in your mouth" Pony yelled.  
  
I flipped him off hoping they didn't hear what he said, but we were still making out so I don't think they did.  
  
Once Soda and I pulled away I grinned laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You guys need a life." Steve said and I picked up the doll and threw it at him  
  
"Watch it Steve, she's been throwing shit all day." Dallas said in between kisses with Melissa  
  
Mel pulled away from Dally; "She almost killed this things daddy with baby powder" I glared at Mel.  
  
"Just cuz you don't have a girl Steve doesn't mean we cant do this," I said.  
  
"Oh, crash and burn, Stevie" Mel yelled before returning to Dally.  
  
"You can't call it a thing forever, have any names picked out?" Soda asked, between kisses with Rina.  
  
"Yeah I like Aerielle Lee, Victoria Ava, and Caila Kay for girls and Joshua James and Ryen Owen for boys," Mel said,  
  
"And I like, Isabella Ava and Quinn, for girls and for boys i like Danny and Hunter" Dally said  
  
"Well I like Zelda Serenity for a girl and Jessie James for a boy." I said taking a break from Soda. He grinned.  
  
"So I guess if we have a boy he's gonna be a good ole JD huh?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's right he's gonna be just like you guys." I said kissing Soda again.  
  
"Another one in the greaser clan!" Steve yelled.  
  
Soda and I smiled "Once these babies are born, you guys aren't going to flee to the border or anything, right?" I asked.  
  
Steve shook his head.  
  
"Naw we couldn't do that to you guys, Well I might if Rina doesn't stop throwing things at me." He added grinning and I frowned getting off Sodas lap to hug Steve.  
  
"If I stop throwing stuff at you will you stay with us please?" I asked giving him the cute puppy face.  
  
"Well..." Steve replied, and I motioned for Mel to come over by us. She hugged him  
  
"Yeah I guess hot girls cute babies"  
  
"Watch it pal," Soda said  
  
"What about you Dally and Soda?"  
  
"We aren't gonna leave them, and you better stop hitting on our girls Steve." Dallas said and I winked at Melissa as we each stood on our toes giving Steve a kiss on each cheek. 


	76. Nicknames

Steves POV  
  
Rina and Melissa each kissed me on my cheek, I wished they hadnt done that because Dally and Soda looked like they were about to kill me. If they didn't have kids on the way I wouldn't mind having piece of them. I grinned at that thought.  
  
"We love you Stevie" Rina and Mel said giving me a cute smile.  
  
"Oh, what can I say their beautiful" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah we are aware of that, but everything is perfect so don't mess this up buddy" Dally said.  
  
"YEAH BUDDY, man im really excited to have 3 little babies around here" Soda said.  
  
"Me too" Rina said.  
  
"I was thinking about nicknames, Zelda Serenity can be Zelda and Jesse James can be JJ" Rina said.  
  
"Yeah, Dally and I were thinking about that too, Aerielle Lee is going to be Aeri, Victoria Ava is Vickie, Joshua James is JJ, and Ryen Owen is Ry Ry," Mel added.  
  
"Cute, guys real cute" TwoBit said.  
  
Soda and Rina were back to making out, Mel and Dally were just talking and cuddling eveything was so perfect, even for a bunch of greasers. 


	77. Rinas in trouble

Ohhh Mel, Mel, Mel, you know me better than to post that. Now you know I can't resist trouble, so I think that's what I'm gonna get into. RINAS A SLUT!! Sorry, just warning you ahead of time =) I'm not one in real life BTW just in stories. ~Rina~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
I sighed and looked at my watch, I thought Soda had to work today,  
  
"Hey Soda buddy you working tonight?" he looked at his watch and groaned  
  
"Yea and I'm late, I gotta go."  
  
"Geez Soda you're always late" Mel yelled.  
  
"How you gonna make money for that baby of yours?" Steve asked.  
  
He smiled as he rushed out of the door.  
  
Rina frowned; I guess she was upset that Soda had to leave,  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She said standing up and grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Rina you shouldn't go out by yourself." Melissa said from her place in Dallys lap.  
  
"Ill be fine," She yelled.  
  
"Ill walk you," I said  
  
"Thank, Stevie" Soda said.  
  
Rina stopped and waited for me to catch up, we walked down to the park and sat on the swings.  
  
"Steve I'm scared, I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby."  
  
"It'll be fine, sweetie, I told ya we are all there for you"  
  
I leaned over to make the move even if she was with Soda,  
  
"Rina, I have hidden feelings for you, I think I love ya"  
  
She looked over at me confused,  
  
"Steve I'm with Soda, and he's your best friend." I shook my head and grabbed her hand  
  
"I know but you had to know, I couldn't just sit back and watch you guys together like that, I had to at least try."  
  
She leaned over to kiss me and I kissed her back until we fell off the swing, and were on the ground  
  
"That, was whoa," I said.  
  
"Steve,"  
  
"What is it sweetie?" I asked running my hand through her hair  
  
"Well, I'm having Sodas baby, and I don't want to hurt him again" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, who said Soda has to know?" She said as we lay back down and began making out again.  
  
I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else, Soda walks this way on his way home from work and I don't know how long he's working today."  
  
"Ok," I said as we walked to a local grocery store and walked into the back factory part.  
  
We looked around to make sure the place was empty before we started kissing again.  
  
"God I wish you weren't pregnant so we could do more than kiss." I said grinning between kisses.  
  
"We can still have sex, " Rina said smiling evilly.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt Sodas babies"  
  
She shook her head,  
  
"You can still have sex when you're pregnant, you just have to be careful." She replied wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"Ill be careful I promise, I don't want that lil guy to get hurt, you cant get pregnant again right?" She shook her head again as she reached behind me and started to pull my shirt off.  
  
"Not that I know of." She replied tossing my shirt to the side, I wasn't sure why she kept doing this but right now I wasn't complaining as I unbuttoned her shirt. When I looked her over I noticed her stomach wasn't as big as we had thought, I guess the baggy clothes made her look bigger. I grinned and leaned down to kiss her again as I removed her jeans.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked as we continued to strip down, I hated doing this to my best friend but I couldn't let this chance go, I might not get another one.  
  
She nodded slowly as I lay her down on the softest place we could find. (A/N I'm bored and can't get online so be prepared for a bit more graphic then I usually do, I'm gonna try *Innocent grin*)  
  
"We can't tell Soda about this." I said as I positioned myself over her careful not to put my weight on her. She shook her head  
  
"I wont if you wont." I nodded before bringing my body down to meet hers, pushing inside of her carefully, still careful to keep as much of my weight off her as I could as I began a slow steady motion.  
  
"Oh god, Steve." She gasped softly as I moved. I ran my hand through her hair and across her cheek as I rolled us over so she was on top of my strattled my hips. I moaned softly as she began rocking her hips with mine. I reached up and ran my hands across her chest and around to her back puling her down to meet my lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
She moaned softly as I sat up to meet her body better as I sucked softly on her neck leaving a small red mark where my lips were. She gasped softly again wrapping her arms around my back and resting her chin on my shoulder as we stopped moving.  
  
"You ok?" I whispered softly as we lat back on the ground.  
  
"Yea I just can't take anymore." She gasped between breaths and I rolled us over again so I was lying next to her.  
  
"I understand." I whispered leaning in to nibble softly on her ear.  
  
"We should be going though." I said helping her to her feet while we kissed. She nodded and we parted to get our clothes and get dressed again. Once we were dressed again we met in another kiss before I took her hand leading her out of the building.  
  
We walked back to Sodas house and I had my arm draped over her shoulder holding her close. Once we got back Melissa and Dallas were making out on the couch, didn't they ever go anywhere besides the couch? I thought to myself as I took my arm off Rina's shoulder letter her inside. Melissa looked up when the door closed.  
  
"Hey you two have been gone an awful long time." She said and I shrugged.  
  
"So what? You know she was safe with me." Rina nodded.  
  
"Yea I fell asleep against him in the lot." I nodded agreeing with her as she smiled softly.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a nap." She announced going back to the bedroom leaving me alone with the rest of the gang, luckily Soda wasn't home yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it. Mel's turn, and since I cant post this now I'm just gonna go clean my hamster up =) 


	78. Steve and Rina MELS VERSION

**Man, Rina really likes to cause trouble! Man o man! We own on one*  
  
Steves POV  
  
Rina and I were making out heavily in the back part of the grocery store.  
  
"Steve, I want you" She yelled.  
  
"I want you too" I yelled.  
  
I took off all her clothes as she took off mine, until we were naked, I picked her up and pushed her against a wall, just then I felt her bulging stomach against mine that contained my best friends babies, I couldn't do this,  
  
"Rina, I cant I'm sorry" I said quietly.  
  
"Its ok.Steve" she said softly, thank god, I thought to myself.  
  
Rina and I got dressed and walked home silently until, "Rina I really want to be friends, but you have Soda, I don't want to ruin it for my buddy," I said.  
  
"Me, either" She said. As we walked inside.  
  
"Hey, guys" I said.  
  
"Hey" the gang replied.  
  
"The Socs give you any problems?" Two Bit asked.  
  
"Nah" Rina said.  
  
"Hey guys I just noticed my stomach, you can see a little bump" Melissa called excitedly from the bathroom, as she walked out smiling.  
  
"Here look," She said lifting her shirt up.  
  
"WOW" Pony yelled.  
  
The gang walked closely around Mels tummy and felt and looked at it.  
  
"Show yours too Rina" I said.  
  
"O.K." she said as she pulled up her shirt.  
  
Ponys POV  
  
We all looked at the girls bellys .  
  
"You girls still scared" I asked.  
  
"No, I not really, I'm excited, I'm a little worried about taking care of it thought" Mel said.  
  
"You do a fine job on us" TwoBit laughed.  
  
"I'm a little worried, but ill live" Rina said.  
  
Both the girls were as tough as us, as hard as nails. 


	79. TwoBit hears something

**Hey, yes Rina I know you're a slut, But how could you do that, Sodas so cute, YOU MEANIE! I love you Soda. ~Melissa~ **  
  
"I'm going to talk to Rina," Steve said.  
  
"Ok" I said.  
  
Steve walked in by Rina, that was weird I thought, he knew she needed sleep.  
  
"Do you know why Stevies goin' in there?" I asked, Melissa and Dally just shrugged, and went back to kissing. "Nice answer," I joked.  
  
I walked back over by Mels door, and put my ear up to the door, and this is what I heard "Steve, no one can know bout what happened at the grocery store today." I heard Rina say. What the hell I thought, Rina and Steve? Jeeze that Rina was running a low line with us.  
  
"I know Rina but it was great!" Steve said, Steve too? I thought?  
  
"Well Ill let you sleep, baby" Steve said.  
  
"Ok, thanks sweetie" She said back as I back into the living room with a look on my face, as Steve ran out.  
  
"She wanted some water," Steve lied, to us.  
  
"I see," I said.  
  
Why would Steve lie? I thought to myself.he must really like Rina.  
  
"When is Soda coming home from work?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's only been there for 1 hour buddy" Steve said in a smart voice.  
  
Man Steve was getting to me, "Im going to go down to the DX and get some Sodas," TwoBit yelped.  
  
"Ok," Steve said.  
  
"I wanna go!" Mel said, "Dallys a bad kisser, what about you TwoBit" Mel teased, as she smiled at Dally.  
  
"Im the bomb!" I yelled.  
  
"Im just playin baby, but ill be back in 1 hour tops" Mel called to Dally.  
  
"Ok," 


	80. I know

Ohhh the possibilities here. *Sighs* I don't think I will do that, too bad Rina's pregnant or I probably would Anyway my chapter....I don't know what to write about  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I sighed and looked up as Steve brought me a glass of water.  
  
"What's this for?" He shrugged  
  
"I just told everyone you wanted some water." I smiled as he set it down on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Thanks Steve"  
  
"No, problem, but no one finds out, it never happened, agreed?"  
  
"I already told you I wasn't gonna tell anyone, just stop talking about it so much and no one will know."  
  
"Ok," He said as he walked out.  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
I was busy with a customer when Two-Bit and Melissa came in  
  
"Hey, guys, it'll be a minute" I said.  
  
"Ok, Soda" Two-Bit said.  
  
They walked around the gas station and waited for me to help me fix a car.  
  
"Ok done, so what's up?" I asked walking over to them  
  
"Well, nothing really, but Steve was getting annoying and Mel wanted to come, so here we are pal" Two-Bit said.  
  
"Hey Soda" Mel said.  
  
"Hey girlie" I said as I hit her playfully on the back.  
  
"Where's Rina?" I asked.  
  
"At home," Mel said, Gosh, at home, with Steve and DALLY! that couldn't be good.  
  
"Ok, Mel, I need help here with this guys, transmission," I said.  
  
"Ok, not a problem" She said as she sat down to work.  
  
Two-Bit and I went to talk "Why did you leave Rina with Steve and Dally?"  
  
"Well because she was asleep and they were playing poker in the living room so I figured she'd be ok."  
  
"Well, do you remember, what happened about 3 month's ago?" I said.  
  
"Well, I don't want that to happen again, I've got a baby on the way and so does Dally so if she's messes up then everything gets messed up, I trust her, just not them" I said  
  
Two-Bit frowned and nodded.  
  
"Yea I get what your saying, I'm gonna go back and make sure they don't try anything."  
  
"Ok, I'll walk Mel home I should be done soon"  
  
*Two-Bit's POV*  
  
I nodded and started the walk back, I couldn't tell Soda what I had heard, it would crush him. I sighed and walked back in the house, surprisingly Steve and Dally were in fact playing poker in the living room; I shrugged and looked back towards Rina's room.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Steve shrugged.  
  
"I don't know why?"  
  
"Soda just asked me to tell her something."  
  
"Well you can always go back there and check" I glared at Steve for being a smart ass before going back to Rina's room and opening the door slowly.  
  
"Rina you awake?" I looked around the corner and she was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yea I'm up, did ya need something?" I walked into the room and closed the door before sitting across from her on the bed.  
  
"Rina....I know." 


	81. Rinas changeing

"How, do you know?" Rina said, with a stricken expression on her face.  
  
"I over heard you and Steve talkin, why huh?" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Please don't tell anyone, please Two-Bit please" she begged.  
  
"What's in it for me if I don't tell? What would you do for me?"  
  
"Well..."Rina said as she moved close to me.  
  
She kissed me, and I kissed her back, I didn't want to do this to a friend, but greasers will be greasers. I unbuttoned her DX shirt and threw it in the corner, she unbuttoned my pants and threw them off, she ran her hand up my bare abs. "Oh, I want you..." She called.  
  
I lowered my body to meet hers and we yelled together...  
  
"Rina..." I yelled.  
  
"Ahhhh..... Yeah" She yelled.  
  
"Hey guys, anyone home" I heard Soda yell as Melissa walked in..  
  
"Holy.." She yelled as she walked out say "Poor, poor baby"  
  
"Shit," Rina said, as I jumped off her.  
  
"What's wrong," I heard Soda say.  
  
"Oh, haha, Two-Bit was getting dressed...and I didn't want to see him naked" I heard her lie for us.  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Hey two bit"  
  
'WHAT"  
  
"Why were you in Rina's, room"  
  
"Cuz I was getting dressed"  
  
"In her room?" Soda asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Well, yeah I had to borrow one of you shirts and it was in the guest room" I said.  
  
Melissa gave Rina and I a look as if to say ' you do that again, I'm going to kill you'  
  
"Well Two-Bit was that enough to get you not to tell anyone about me and Steve?" I asked once everyone left  
  
"Oh, hell yeah" I said.  
  
"Ok, then, now we need to bribe Melissa"  
  
"Ok how would we do that?" I asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"I don't know, but just about everyone is pissed at me now for all the shit I've been doing lately, or at least they would be if they knew all of it."  
  
"I don't blame them, when you and Dally went on your little fucking spree, you really hurt Soda and Melissa"  
  
"I know and that's passed, but I don't want anyone else to find out, about me and you and me and Steve because I will be gone, so we need to talk to Mel"  
  
"But what would we say?" I asked and Rina sighed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should just leave and go back to my brothers again, then I wouldn't have to worry about any of this any more."  
  
"Like they will actually take care of you and that baby, they might give you money, but we can give you love" I said  
  
"Thanks, Two-Bit" Rina said. "But I should still go back, I've caused enough trouble around here and everyone would be better off without me."  
  
"If you want, but that baby is better off here" I said and walked out to give her time to think.  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I sighed and lay back as Melissa came in and closed the door  
  
"Ok, little bitch, what don't you get about, sleeping with other guys while you have a man, isn't nice! Why do you constantly always want to, hurt Soda, what did he ever do to you? He offers to take care of your baby that wasn't even his and when he finds out it is his, you sleep with Two-Bit!"  
  
"Well, I'm leaving so it doesn't matter" Rina said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you leaving so you can get all of us to feel bad for you and then your gonna fuck, my other brothers and Johnny or Steve they are the only ones you haven't had sex with!" Mel yelled.  
  
"And I lied to Soda for Two-Bit's sake, not yours you dirty slut"  
  
Tears formed in my eyes and I got up packing my bags while I talked  
  
"Yea well I'm going back to my brothers so you wont ever have to see me again so just don't worry. I wont be around to mess up your lives any more than I already have."  
  
"Don't you get it, I don't care, but the gang does because that's Sodas baby, the only ones he'll probably ever have, he loved you, so why would you do that to him?!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know my gang is hot, but why don't you have them be your brothers, rather then your sex interests:" Mel yelled back.  
  
"I don't even know for sure that the babies are Sodas, I just said they MIGHT be I don't know anything for sure, for all I know they could be Mikes." I shot back as I they the last of my stuff in a bag.  
  
"Well, still we still gave you a place to stay so answer my question, bitch, WHY!" Mel yelled.  
  
"I was trying to get Two-Bit to keep a secret for me, I'm sorry I did it I know it was stupid but it wont happen again."  
  
"Why were you getting him to keep a secret for you, were you trying to hurt my little niece or nephew by fuckin someone else you whore" Mel said as Rinds face turned red.  
  
"These kids aren't part of your family, not unless I married Soda but I'm not going to, if I marry him I'm only gonna end up hurting him again, just leave me the fuck alone." I yelled running for my car.  
  
We followed her out to her car as Soda tagged along "You stupid bitch, they are cuz there my brothers kids which makes them my niece or nephew!" Mel yelled.  
  
"Where's Rina going?" Soda said worried.  
  
"Don't worry about her cheating heart, bro she wasn't worth it" Mel said hugging him.  
  
"I fucking told you they might not be his kids, and don't follow me, anyone, I wont be coming back." I said driving off towards the west side  
  
"Where is she going" Soda said, tears in his eyes "Where are my babies going"  
  
"Its okay, Soda, she's a slut who doesn't even know who her kids daddy is" Mel said.  
  
"But...we were going to get married and have the kids and have a nice happy gang with 3 new babies" he said as his deep booming voice became soft and faint.  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes as I pulled onto my brother's street. Once I found the house again I pulled into the driveway and got out, I was still crying when mike answered the door.  
  
"Mike, could I still come home?"  
  
"NO, I don't want you and that thing, living with me" He said.  
  
My heart dropped, "But..."  
  
"Wait, why are you crying" He said demanding an answer.  
  
"Its a long story, me and Steve, me and Two-Bit, Melissa found out Soda was hurt, I left." I said crying.  
  
"Oh, are they gonna pay...stupid asses"  
  
"So does that mean I can come back Mike? I'm not asking you to help me with the baby but I just want to come home."  
  
"Yeah, of course...why would you do that with those slimy greasers?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but, I really don't know what I want and I need to get my life straightened out, I don't know who is the father of my babies and I don't know, where they are going to sleep, or anything, I'm young and dumb"  
  
"Well you can stay here then, you're better off as a soc anyway. You don't need those good for nothing greasers, and I'll make sure they pay for hurting you like this." I smiled spread across my face as I nodded.  
  
"Thanks Mike, I knew you'd come through."  
  
"No problem," He said.  
  
I still didn't understand why I was doing this to the gang, I know Soda will be crushed and even know Mel doesn't know it she will never be able to go through 6 more months will 7 guys for help  
  
"What are we going to do for revenge, Rina, you pick it, I can hurt them again, or I can always make that little bitch, Melissa not pregnant anymore" He smiled.  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Well it was Melissa that drove me away, she's the one that started bitching at me before finding out what was going on first, I think that might be a good Idea."  
  
"Okay, I can kick pretty hard, and umm that little baby will die, Dallas and probably couldn't even take care of that stupid little thing"  
  
I nodded as we walked up to my room so I could find some new clothes.  
  
"When are you gonna do it?" I asked digging through my closet  
  
"I want to be there when you do, she seems to like seeing me suffer so much I want to see her suffer now."  
  
"Well, we can do it as soon as you get ready, just call her up and tell her you need her help and to meet you in the park and the rest is mine" He said smiling.  
  
"Ok I can do that, Excuse me while I change and I'll call her." Mike left and I got dressed and picked up the phone pretending to sob.  
  
"Melissa, I'm so sorry for the way I acted, I got here and Mike hit me, I just need someone to talk to, could you meet me in the park? Please?"  
  
(Melissa on phone) "Well, I'm still mad about how you treated us, but just thinking about, me having a baby with all guys doesn't sound too hot so ill be there when you need my help, ill be right there, should I bring Dally, or anyone?"  
  
"No come alone, I don't want any of the guys to know."  
  
"Ok, ill be right over"  
  
"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone, when I did, Mike came back in.  
  
"Well? Is she coming?" I nodded and grabbed a jacket.  
  
"Yea she'll be there, and she's coming alone." I said smiling as I walked back downstairs with Mike close behind.  
  
"We should take my car, if she sees yours she might not come, so we can take mine and you just hide till I give you the ok." He nodded and we got in my car driving off towards the park.  
  
*Mel's POV*  
  
"Ill be back in a few, guys," I yelled to the guys lounging around the house.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Rina wants some help, she told me to come alone, but you know the routine, keep a look out" I smiled.  
  
"Ok, be careful, take my jacket" Dally said as he handed me his big leather jacket. I put it on and instantly became warm, as I walked out the door.  
  
When I got to the park Rina was waiting for me, she was dressed as a soc again but I shrugged it off as I walked up to her.  
  
"So what exactly did you need?" I asked and she looked like she was crying softly.  
  
"Its Mike, he hit me, he said he didn't want a cheap slut and her kid living with him, I didn't know who else to talk to." I frowned and sat next to her on the ground.  
  
"Well you know you can always come back home with me." She shook her head and stood up.  
  
"No that's what's started all this shit in the first place, just ask Mike, he knows all about it." I said pointing behind her.  
  
I turned around to see Mike and 4 other Socs with evil grins on their faces, "Rina" I screamed.  
  
"I'm not saving your ass again bitch," She yelled as she pushed me on the ground near Mike.  
  
"We are going to take care of that little baby of yours" He smiled mischievously  
  
"Mike wait." Rina said going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"What Rina I thought this was what you wanted." She smiled  
  
"Oh it still is, I just want to make sure she suffers."  
  
"Your gonna make sure she suffers for me right?" she asked giving him a pouty face  
  
"Yeah, of course, we are all going to make sure she suffers!" Mike smiled; I didn't like that smile, one bit. Why would Rina do this, why would she want me to suffer? I asked myself it was now clear to me what she was going to have them do,  
  
"Rina, please, why are you doing this, I never did anything to you" I cried.  
  
"I don't care...' DOES that sound familiar, Melissa?" She yelled.  
  
I whimpered slightly and backed away right into one of the guys.  
  
"Guys, you have my permission to do whatever you want with her, but lets take her for a little ride to the west side first."  
  
These 2 ugly slimy Socs grabbed me by one arm each and dragged me into the Red Mustang "HELP! DALLY, SODA, STEVE" I yelled. But they shut me up real fast by punching me in my stomach.  
  
"I suggest you shut up before you get worse than that." Rina said getting in and driving back while her friends held me in the back seat  
  
"Why are you doing this, I never did anything to you, your going to kill Dallys kid, do you want that? Are you trying to hurt the whole gang?"  
  
"Oh like the whole gang hurt me? You're the worst out of all of them all you ever did was yell and fight with me, no you deserve this, after all the shit you put me through your gonna pay." Rina said coldly as she pulled into a driveway.  
  
"I never put you through anything! you started it all by having sex with Dally! I don't care if you kill me, but how can you kill a baby?" I yelled.  
  
"Easy!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Yea its easy, I'm not gonna do it, and who said we were killing you? No we wouldn't do that, because then all your pain and suffering would be a waist. Come on guys get her inside."  
  
"Then what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Well..." Mike said.  
  
"We are just gonna hurt you and make you suffer" A slimy soc finished as they drug me inside  
  
The guys drug me down to the basement as Rina followed laughing  
  
"what are you going to do to me?" I asked struggling to get away but their grip was too strong.  
  
"I don't know what they are gonna do, its up to them, but I'm gonna watch, and if they decide to rape you then I'll just head upstairs for dinner until they are done." Rina replied leaning against the wall  
  
"So, I'm scared, I'm shaking what's so bad about that..." I laughed what was to be scared of.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Mike yelled putting a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Hey Mike why don't you just hit her with this?" Rina asked handing her brother a baseball bat  
  
"You fucking bitch" I yelled at Rina.  
  
"What the fuck?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hit her Mike, Hit her" Rina yelled  
  
"Gladly." Mike replied swinging the bat and hitting me in the stomach hard.  
  
I began to cry and hold my stomach  
  
"Why Rina why, your going to kill the baby" I yelled. It did no good because Mike kept hitting me with the bat in the stomach  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
"Mike Stop." I said taking the bat from him.  
  
"That enough hitting her in the stomach, what else can you do to her?"  
  
"Well we could do alot of stuff" Mike smiled and I looked at Melissa's body lying on the floor covered in blood.  
  
"What would you like us to do?" Bobby said.  
  
"God I don't know, I just wanted you to hurt her. I don't know what to do now, maybe we should take her back and dump her in the park"  
  
"Okay, but that thing might not be dead yet" Mike said.  
  
"I know just you almost killed her lets drop her on the door of her house" I said.  
  
Mike argued a bit more before agreeing and I drove Melissa back by myself.  
  
Once we were in the car I looked over at melissa and sighed.  
  
"You know I had to do that, maybe now you'll think before fucking with me." I said as She started to move slightly  
  
"Fuck you" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get?" I said.  
  
She shook her head as I tried to drag her out of the car and onto the porch  
  
"You know I saved your ass from getting raped again, if I had let them do what they wanted they would of raped you." I said dragging her up to the steps and kneeling in front of her  
  
"I don't care, you let then beat me with bats and the baby is probably dead." she yelled in my face as Soda came to the door  
  
"Soda I found Melissa, she was in the park it looks like someone beat her up pretty bad and she's delirious she's not thinking straight, she keeps saying this was my fault but I wasn't anywhere around before I found her."  
  
"Soda, Soda, she did it her and Mike, they tried to kill the baby. They beat me in the tummy with a bat...please believe me Soda, she's the one who lied before" Melissa cried. As Dally ran over  
  
"I told you she's delirious, I was at the dingo and when I drove by I saw her and went to help, I swear why would I want to hurt her after how many times she's saved me?"  
  
"Well she did say she was going to see YOU at the park, Rina" Dally said.  
  
"DALLY, they tried to kill the baby...I swear. Please believe me, I'm Melissa your Dally and I love you!" She cried.  
  
"C'mon Dally just believe Rina" Soda said.  
  
"I never asked her to meet me in the park, it must have been some soc or something calling pretending to be me, I haven't talked to anyone since I left earlier."  
  
"Well I don't know but thats what she said, and i believe her" Dally said.  
  
"Are you okay ,Mel?" Soda asked.  
  
"Im ok, can you take me to the doctor, to check on the baby please, just tell him i fell off the railing" She said trying to smile.  
  
I glared at Dally and stood up.  
  
"Well since no one seems to believe me around here I'm leaving again." I said walking back to my car  
  
"I believe you Rina" Soda said.  
  
"Really?" i said.  
  
"Yeah, please stay"  
  
"Okay, i guess" I said.  
  
"Im home!" I yelled.  
  
"Dally please take me to the doctor" Melissa cried.  
  
Dally nodded and picked Melissa up.  
  
"Rina can we borrow your car?" I nodded and Dally took off with Melissa towards the hospital  
  
I sighed, why did I just do that? Now I'm stuck here with no way to get back to Mikes, Oh well I can always sneak out later tonight. I thought to myself as I went to sit on the porch with Soda. 


	82. A Plan For Love

Yay, me and Rina are back! Woot, be excited. We havn't updated this story for a while, sorry. But, we're going to finish this story once and for all, its probably going to reach about 100 chapters. Please review. 

"Soda," I sobbed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you,"

Soda flashed a warm and sunny smile. "You havnt caused any trouble…I love you."

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too,"

I felt my eyes swell and tears ran down my cheek. "I love you…so much, I just cant stay here…"

I got up off the porch swing and ran into darkness.

"RINA…" I heard Sodas voice crack. I heard the pounding of his footsteps as he chased after me.

I took a corner and darted into a dark alley. Soda ran past the alley.

I sat down and hugged me knees. "I don't deserve, someone like Soda…" I cried and sobbed to myself. I deserve some drunken Soc. Soda is too good for me.

I sat in the alley for a while more, then I started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going.

"RINA!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see a pick up truck. Soda and Steve had come to find me.

Soda jumped out of the passenger side and ran to me. I jumped into him and gave him a hug. "Why did you have to leave like that?" Soda sobbed.

" I don't deserve you Sodapop Curtis, you are amazing." I cried. He put me down and looked me straight into the eyes.

"I love you, Rina Jansen…YOU are PERFECT for me."

"Soda I'm not perfect...I dont even know who the father of my children are...and as bad as I want you to be the father it could be..." My voice cracked as tears started falling

"It could be...almost anyones in the gang..." I whispered looking down at my feet, Soda looked at me in shock

"Anyone?" He sounded hurt.

"Soda I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you, and I wish I would of never done it, it was stupid and I hurt the person I love more than anything in the world, but I cant take it back..." I sobbed falling to my knees. Soda kneeled down beside me.

"Shh, we'll get through this...somehow..." I looked in his eyes

"How? How can you still care about me after all I did to you?"

"I don't know. After all the times you saved my sister, after all the good times we've had," He smiled.

"You are different, you're feisty, and you know what you want, and that makes me go insane," Soda smiled.

"So, if you love me, like I love you…we can make it through this mess." He smiled.

I nodded, I did love Soda. I wanted to make this work. So, right then and there, I made a pledge to myself. I was going to be with Soda and only Soda, and I was going to make this work.

"Soda I want to be with you, I swear I do, and I love you so much...but after what I did...the gang will never forgive me...And I don't blame them I did a horrible thing and they have a right to hate me forever. I wish I could just run away, start a new life where no one knows me...where I havn't done anything wrong...but I cant, I love you too much to leave, you keep pulling me back and I cant...I just cant do it." I broke down sobbing again as Soda hugged me trying to soothe me, not quite sure of that to say.

Sodas POV

My thoughts were scattered, I had no idea what to say to soothe Rina. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Rina, lets go…"

She looked up with a confused look on her face. I helped her up.

"Lets get out of here, and we'll move to that place where no one knows us, I'll get a new job and we can…" I slowed down. "Be a family,"

She looked at me somewhat shocked.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, lets do it, Steve will give us a ride to the train station and we can get out of here tonight." She smiled and hugged me.

"Ok lets do it." I nodded and went back to the truck asking Steve to drive us to the train station.

"Sure buddy." Steve said.

Steve didn't really ask any questions. Once we were at the train station, Rina and I hopped out of the car. Steve got out, too.

"Steve, I know this all seems confusing. I know, you arn't sure what's going on, just trust me. We need out of this town. I'm not sure when we'll be back, or if we ever will come back. Just know that, you are like a brother to me, I love you, man." I started to sob a little bit. I hugged Steve.

"Tell everyone I love them, and that I'll try and write soon," I hugged Steve again and went off into the train station.

Steves POV

I saw Steve and Rina get on a train. As the train started to pull away, I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to see my best friend again.

Yay, Im proud of us. Me and Rina rock! Review, kids.


End file.
